


Maldito trabajo navideño

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Amor unilateral, Antes de Sliknot, Atraccion sexual, Corey simp, Corey x Joey, Español | Spanish, F/M, Finalizado, Gorro navideño, Joey es un poco violento, Jorey, Lemon, M/M, Navidad, Romance, Slipknot - Freeform, Trabajo en navidad, Yaoi, beso, casualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: Joey ha decidido trabajar esta noche buena en la cafetería solo para recibir más dinero al ser un día festivo. Pero quizás venir al trabajo no fue una buena idea cuando se encontró con un rubio extraño que le cambió su noche y su vida.
Relationships: Joey Jordison x oc original fem, Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque parezca que tiene una "shipp" hetero en las etiquetas la que mas importa es el Jorey, mi shipp preferida y que tendra mas peso obviamente en la trama.

  
24 de diciembre es normalmente es una fecha para pasarla en familia o disfrutar de las vacaciones pero en el caso de Jordison tenía que asistir al trabajo que su madre le consiguió en una de las cafeterías de una amiga, el lugar era muy colorido para sus gustos y tenía uno que otro cliente extraño pero la paga no era tan mala además le facilitaba los horarios de trabajo. 

Igual no le importaba que tantas horas fueran si con solo ir acumulando horas podía llegar más rápido a su meta monetaria, Nathan deseaba con toda su alma comprarse una batería de mejor calidad para intentar en el futuro incursionar profesionalmente al mundo de la música. Sabía que era talentoso puesto que los maestros de música y el dueño de una tienda de música se lo habían dicho logrando que aumentara más su confianza como deseo por abrirse paso a su sueño; sus padres lo apoyaban pero no todo se resolvía con el apoyo moral también necesitaba lo monetario parar adquirir una nueva batería. 

Por eso sabía que debía trabajar mucho para alcanzar su meta después de todo no es nada fácil conseguir aquella cantidad necesaria para la batería a sus 17 años y ha tenido suerte consiguiendo un trabajo bien pagado. Fue por aquella razón no se quejó cuando su jefa le preguntó si estaba libre para que viniera a trabajar (claro con el bono extra por ser un día feriado), el chico no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la propuesta sabiendo que no se perdería mucho en su casa porque la cena familiar comienza hasta las 11 pm cuando ya estará libre del trabajo además entre más trabaje más cerca estará de su preciada batería nueva. 

Su mañana comenzó con normalidad a pesar del frío que hacia se fue alistando para ir a trabajar, que suerte tenían sus hermanas que seguían en sus camas durmiendo sin preocuparse de nada y podrían disfrutar de un día lleno de pereza que hubiera querido tener el baterista. Cuando termino el desayuno que su madre le preparó se fue a lavar los dientes para darle prisa a llegar al trabajo. 

Hoy su madre sería la encargada de llevarlo a la cafetería por esta razón se apresuraba más ya que a ella no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar mucho en el auto y le gusta ser puntual (algo que él le costaba ser). 

Durante el trascurso del camino todo fue normal su madre le contaba que familiares llegarían a la cena también le recordaba que su padre no podría recogerlo en la salida por tener que ir por su tía dando por resultado que se iría a casa en el autobús y que fuera puntual en su salida para que pudiera pasar tiempo en casa cuando llegaran sus familiares, Joey le respondió que lo haría pero en su mente le restaba importancia a la prioridad de pasar tiempo en casa con sus tíos porque hacían cada comentario sobre su apariencia o gustos por la música. 

Odiaba como sus tíos lo comparaban con sus primos diciendo “ _ay Nathan estas más bajo que tu prima Elizabeth y pensar que ella es dos años menor que tú_ ” o “ _pero que cabello tan largo tienes ya ni tu prima lo tiene así de cuidado_ ” bueno esto podría ser un halago si se dijera con una voz neutra pero con el tono que usaban denotaba burla. 

Y no pasemos al hecho de comentar sobre la música que escuchaba diciéndole uno que otro comentario sobre que _escandalosa_ era por tantos _gritos_ guturales y eso sin contar que podían interpretarlo como “ _satánico_ ”, era un milagro como sus padres tenían ideas diferentes a las de sus familiares y podían disfrutar del mismo tipo de música que su hijo. Pero bueno su madre le decía que la familia no la puedes escoger siempre pero que al final ese lazo de sangre te une porque sabes que cuentas con ellos por lo que debía solo ignorar los comentarios inoportunos como ellos suelen hacerlo. 

Su madre se despidió de él y le hizo nuevamente prometer que iría a casa pronto sin demorarse de más porque sus abuelos querían verlo, Nathan al bajar se fue rápido al local porque empezaba a nevar ligeramente y no quería llenar su gorro negro de la blanca nieve. 

Al entrar por la puerta trasera que usan los empleados se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su jefa en los casilleros del staff repartiendo lo que parecían unas bolsas rojas muy grandes.

— Nathan, que bueno que has llegado justo cuando estoy repartiéndolos — dijo la mujer emocionada al verlo.

Mientras las demás empleadas solo le hicieron una seña con la mano al chico en forma de saludo, sonrieron y se fueron con las bolsas rojas dejándolos solos. 

— Ah-Si… Buenos días — saludo a la mujer un poco incómodo por lo alegre que es la señora ya que le besa las mejillas como si fuera un _niño pequeño_ a veces hasta se las pellizcaba.

— Buen día cariño, vamos toma — le entrega la última bolsa que llevaba consigo. 

— Oh, gracias — Jordison no sabía siquiera que era pero era lo mejor “ _a_ _gradecer_ ” por adelantado, tratar de ser educado era lo mejor. 

— No es nada, sé que te quedara bien, vamos ábrelo — ella agrego emocionada.

Joey le siguió la corriente al abrir la bolsa ante la mirada atenta de la señora a veces le resulta algo extraña su jefa quizás sea porque es más _melosa y alegre_ que su mamá tal como una tía que tiene nuevo sobrino y lo mima mucho o al menos es lo que le parece al azabache. 

— Sé que te quedara bien, todo es de tu medida y será el uniforme para este día, todos usaran algo parecido pero me pareció un desperdicio darte un traje diferente bueno ya sabes tú complexión es ideal que sería una lástima que no lo usaras — explicaba la mujer con un entusiasmo tipo complejo de tía primeriza. 

La cara del baterista quedo estupefacta al ver la prenda que consiste en un uniforme de santa Claus sin la barba, el rojo era muy llamativo para sus gustos pero todo indicaba que era muy apegado a su talla al ver que era más ajustado de lo que usualmente son estos trajes holgados.

" _No pienso ponerme este maldito disfraz_ " era lo que Joey quería decir pero reprimía decirlo por varias razones pero entre las más importantes era la paga necesaria para su nueva batería y que la señora Angela era de las mejores amigas de su madre por lo tanto no podía ser grosero con ella.

— Te dejo para que te vistas, si necesitas algo más estaré en la oficina — la señora Angela se retiró con una sonrisa. 

Nathan asintió aunque por dentro no está nada feliz con el dichoso traje de trabajo pero no puede negarse sino el pago extra por trabajar en día feriado no será ganado. Miro con resignación aquella prenda aceptando su _destino laboral_. 

…

Después de unos minutos salió al pasillo para reunirse con su equipo de trabajo, a pesar de que la vestimenta consiste en una chamarra y un pantalón rojo con botas rojas todo le ha quedado algo ajustado para delinear su figura logrando que luzca simplemente apuesto. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto para que no le estorbara el gorro navideño. 

La mayoría del staff eran mujeres solo el cocinero y un mesero eran hombres pero a diferencia del chico estos llevaban un traje _verde_ imitando los duendes de santa Claus mientras que las mujeres llevaban el típico vestido rojo; sabía que había algo malo en su traje pero no quería admitirlo frente a todos al notar la diferencia visible sin embargo algunas empleadas al verlo no dudaron en acercarse para entablar conversación con el pequeño baterista.

— Woow Nathan, te ves muy guapo — dijo May una pelinegra que tiene 20 años.

— Te ves muy diferente a lo usual con los colores pero sin duda te ha quedado perfecto — menciona una pelirroja de nombre Janis que es un año mayor que la morena.

— Sabía que la jefa tiene buen ojo para los trajes — añade otra de sus compañeras de trabajo, ella tiene la misma edad que May. « _Veo que la jefa entendió que era un desperdicio ponerle un traje verde feo a Nathan como los demás chicos, estoy un poco celosa se le ve mejor el traje que a mí y su cabello es perfecto… ¿me pregunto cuál será su secreto para tenerlo así?_ » Cristina pensaba esto acerca de su compañero.

— Jonas, si fueras mayor… sé que no te soltaría de mi lado — expresa Cindy que tiene 25 años, es una rubia muy guapa de gran busto que es más visible con el vestuario rojo que delinea bien su figura.

Ante el comentario de Cindy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aquella rubia le gustaba pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad porque ella no salía con chicos menores para su mala suerte. Trato de calmarse sabía que por su color de piel siempre es muy fácil de notar aquella reacción.

— Ay qué lindo, me gustaría sacarte una foto — menciona May tomándolo del hombro.

— No puedes, estamos en horas de trabajo — expresa Janis, « _Aunque yo también quisiera una foto con él_ ». 

— Jonas, saquemos una foto de recuerdo todos juntos al rato, ¿te parece? — Cindy le sonrió al chico.

— Si… — respondió Joey intentando no verse muy contento por aquella propuesta de su crush.

Fue así como la encargada de meseras llamo a las chicas quitándole a Joey toda la atención que le daban, gracias a esto pudo evitar que Cindy viera sus mejillas sonrojadas al no poder controlar que su color de piel lo delate. Agacho la cabeza y se fue a recibir las indicaciones para su trabajo de la caja (cobrar). 

Mientras tanto un mesero lo veía con algo de recelo al tener toda la atención de las chicas más guapas incluida por supuesto a Cindy que era su preferida por algo seguía trabajando en esta cafetería tan _sosa_ solo para verla, no entendía como un “ _niño_ ” podía ser más interesante que él un estudiante de universidad que juega baloncesto y es mucho más alto que ese “ _enano_ ” con cara de “ _niña_ ” (según él debía haber algo _malo_ como para que lo ignoren por Nathan). 

….

Horas después por fin había terminado su día de trabajo, si estuvo cansado pero todo parecía ir bien después de tomarse una foto con sus compañeras de trabajo paso a cambiarse este estúpido disfraz navideño que le atrajo la mirada de los clientes este día cuando les cobraba.

Volvía por fin a usar su chamarra negra y su gorro negro favorito, esta vez vio prudente sacar de su locker aquella bufanda negra que su mamá le hizo llevar porque hace demasiado frío afuera además el viaje a casa será _largo_ en autobús. 

Tomó su mochila y cerró su locker, se fue rumbo a la salida, ya se había despidió anteriormente de la señora Angela por lo que no tenía que volver a pasar por la puerta principal. 

Cuando salió por la puerta trasera vio parada a Cindy de espaldas en la calle, un sentimiento de felicidad le embargo por esta casualidad de verla aún cerca del establecimiento, había supuesto que ella no estaría más aquí. Camino un poco nervioso pero decidido a entablar una conversación con la mujer, justo cuando se iba a cercando la rubia volteo para verlo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro.

— Jonas, ¿esta vez vas a casa caminando? — preguntó la mujer, llevaba puesto un hermoso abrigo blanco que delineaba su cuerpo y un gorro navideño color rojo.

— Iré en autobús, vivo un poco lejos… — respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

— Oh es cierto, soy una _rubia tonta_. Tu casa está lejos ahora que recuerdo — se reprendió a sí misma en tono de burla. — Entonces Jonas ¿vamos juntos a esperar el autobús? — de la nada ha soltado semejante ofrecimiento para la mente del menor.

— Claro… — aceptó sin dudarlo.

— Vamos ya — la mayor le sujeta del brazo y hace que estén más pegados al caminar.

Joey estaba algo nervioso por esta repentina propuesta pero su felicidad fue opacando ese sentimiento cada vez que sentía más como la rubia se pegaba a él, una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro acompañado de un ligero rubor era lo que delataba su estado emocional. 

Mientras caminaban Cindy hablaba de cosas triviales pero luego de pasar por una tienda de música comenzó a hacerle preguntas al baterista acerca de como le va con su sueño, la mujer sin duda estaba interesada en lo que le respondía el chico tanto que le daba ánimos con seguir su sueño. Sin duda esto hizo más feliz al menor al saber que su crush está interesada en él.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la parada de autobús donde no tomaron asiento porque había más gente en el lugar tal parece que aún en estas fechas hay usuarios que necesitan del trasporte bueno la mayoría por lo regular en estas fechas ya está en casa. Donde se quedaron de pie había un letrero pero el chico no le prestó atención porque estaba más concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con Cindy aparte de que aún lo sostenía del brazo como si fueran pareja.

— Demonios, no me imaginaba que hiciera tanto frío esta noche — dijo la rubia sintiendo como se le congelaba más la cara con el viento producto de los autos que pasaban por la calle.

— Será una noche muy fría tal parece… — supuso que por esa razón la mujer va tomándolo del brazo para no sentir frío. — Si quieres… puedo darte mi bufanda, yo puedo soportarlo — ofreció el azabache zafando la prenda con la mano que tiene libre.

— ¿En serio? — parecía un poco más animada con la propuesta. — Lamento molestarte con esto, de verdad gracias — lo soltó para aceptar la bufanda y enrollarla en su cuello. 

— No es nada, te queda mejor a ti porque eres **hermosa** — Nathan respondió sin siquiera pensar bien lo que decía delatando lo que verdaderamente pensaba al verla. 

— Ay Jonas, que lindo comentario y gracias — Cindy le sonrió ampliamente. — Sabes…. — se acercó al chico y puso una mano en su cabello, ella es más alta que el menor tenía que levantar algo la vista. — También me gusta mucho como se ve tu gorro pero… — se lo quito de su cabeza y enseguida le puso el de ella. — Te vez **perfecto** con esto, devuélvemelo cuando vuelvas al trabajo y yo te daré el tuyo ese día — ahora ella usaba el gorro negro del baterista.

— Esta bien… — el menor se alegraba con esta acción parece que no ha arruinado nada cuando hablo de más.

— Feliz navidad Jonas — se inclinó la rubia para darle un abrazo.

El baterista correspondió el abrazo pero no se esperó que después la mujer le beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios. 

— Espero que la pases bien este día, nos vemos — la mayor lo dijo al notar que el autobús que ella esperaba había llegado por lo que era hora de irse.

— Igualmente tú también Cindy, te veo después — sus mejillas de Joey delataban un sonrojo evidente ahora pero ya no le importaba que fuera notorio porque la rubia se está marchando. 

Se despidieron de la mano y rápido ella se subió al autobús no sin antes decirle “ **cuídate** ”, Jordison se quedó con una sonrisa viendo como aquel autobús se iba. Ahora se había quedado solo en la parada pero eso no le importaba solo valía el recuerdo de su crush deseándole una feliz navidad con un beso en la mejilla, solo eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

Ha valido la pena venir a trabajar en día feriado, obtendrá la paga extra y se ha llevado un buen trato de la que considera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tal parece que no se equivocó con su decisión y agradece que su padre no lo haya venido a recogerlo, solo para tener este momento con su crush; si, todo había valido la pena no podía arrepentirse de nada y parece que nada puede arruinar esta noche.

Absolutamente nada podría arruinar esta noche.

.

.

.

— Vamos, Cory, acepta — una chica le insistía a un chico que caminaba hacia la parada del autobús.

— Ya te dije Sahara solo si lo encuentras y no veo ninguno por aquí — un rubio muy apuesto le respondió metiendo sus manos en su chamarra para que la chica no le tomara la mano.

— Maldición, encontraré uno Corey y tendrás que hacerlo ¿sí? — siguió insistiéndole.

— Quizás… — dijo sin muchos ánimos el chico. 

— ¡Corey Taylor lo prometiste, debes cumplirlo! — objetó la chica. 

Esta “ _inusual pareja_ ” llega a dónde esta el azabache esperando el autobús. Para Joey no debería importarle la llegada de estos no es como si fueran conocidos y no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

O quizás eso puede cambiar…. 


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene groserias y un poco de "homofobia".

Joey seguía mirando embobado el camino _fantaseando_ con Cindy, mientras que los recién llegados seguían _discutiendo_ de un tema muy importante para la chica pero no para el rubio que se dedicaba a mirar los autos que pasan.

— Cory, entonces ¿Qué dices? Vamos hazlo ¿sí? — preguntaba insistentemente Sahara acercándose más a él, si fuera más alta podría alcanzar a encararlo frente a frente.

— Ya sabes mi respuesta, no veo ningún _maldito motivo_ que me haga aceptar — responde Taylor mirando hacia otra parte para mostrarse indiferente.

— Pero… tú lo habías prometido — siguió insistiendo. — Lo prometiste y ahora cumple tu promesa — pone cara de “ _cachorrito_ ” para intentar que acepte y le sujeta del brazo para que le haga caso.

— No, yo no prometí ninguna mierda como esa — responde el chico.

— ¡Pero si lo hiciste, dijiste que lo harías solo este día sin negarte a nada! — objeto nuevamente la fémina.

— No, mis condiciones fueron… — su mirada se desvió al autobús que acaba de parar. — Tenías que encontrarme debajo de un maldito muérdago _por voluntad propia o error,_ no que tú me llevaras a uno para que lo hiciera y como no veo ninguno cerca, no pienses que te besare aunque me pongas esa cara — notaba como sigue la otra persona ahí parada sin moverse parece que este no es su autobús que debe tomar. « _Pensé que con esta idea salida de la nada me dejaría de joder esta acosadora pero no, sigue molestando… Se ha vuelto más fastidiosa desde que termine con Claire, yo solo quería alejarme de casa este día no pasar el día siendo acosado por Sahara, simplemente no me gusta, no tengo porque besarla solo porque ella quiera_ ». 

— Pero… ¿y si vamos a mi casa? ¿Aceptas? — la chica no se daba por vencida « _Corey mencionó que tenía que encontrarlo bajo un muérdago para que se deje besarlo, no entiendo porque me pone esa condición si ya terminó con la odiosa de su novia… pero lo que más me preocupa es que a pesar de seguirlo todo este maldito día no he encontrado un puto muérdago en el camino ¿que pasa con esta jodida navidad sin muérdagos?»._

— Deja de insistir la fecha _limite_ ha llegado a su fin ahora que me largo a mi casa y solo dije que besaría a _**cualquier persona**_ este día bajo esas condiciones — comenta viendo como el autobús se va al solo llevar un pasajero.

— O sea que besarías a cualquiera pero no quieres besarme a mí que estoy dispuesta a todo, ¿es en serio? — lo suelta para fingir sentirse ofendida. — No puedo creer que contemples esa posibilidad, porque no simplemente me besas y ya — siguió insistiendo Sahara.

— Terminemos esto — respondía Taylor.

— Entonces ¿lo harás? — los ojos le brillaban ante la posibilidad.

La chica se preparaba para esperar el beso de Corey pero eso no llego cuando notó como el rubio caminó hacia donde estaba la única persona en la parada de autobús, su gorro rojo lo hacía distinguir a Joey con sus mejillas coloreadas producto de seguir pensando en Cindy, el rubio contemplo su cara luego dio una mirada rápida al letrero que está al lado del azabache quien seguía muy distraído ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Corey supo que era el momento perfecto al notar la distracción demasiado obvia de Jordison y se las arregló para hacer que con una mano moviera el rostro en dirección al suyo, se agacho rápidamente para acercarse a su cara, sin su consentimiento lo beso pero más que nada el baterista le tomó por sorpresa tanto que quedó en shock por tres segundos al sentir como alguien lo tenía sujeto de la cara para que no se apartará. 

Pudo sentir los labios del contrario que parecían ir en _serio_ con aquel beso pero eso no le gustaba para nada a Joey, ni conocía al sujeto además que jodida manera de sacarlo de sus pensamientos con Cindy, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas para que lo soltará, logrando que se despegara de su rostro.

— ¡Basta, no lo soporto más, me largo! — Sahara quien se había mantenido como única espectadora finalmente llego a sentir que había perdido ante esta persona desconocida. 

El baterista comenzó a limpiarse la boca y escupir hacia el suelo _sintiendo que aún tenía baba_ de Corey en su garganta, hasta este momento el azabache se considera heterosexual por lo que no le hace gracia este beso algo _**intenso**_ de un pendejo que no conoce y que encima le arruina la noche. 

— Bye Sahara — Corey agitaba la mano feliz.

El mayor había cumplido su meta de alejarla al besar a esta persona al azar pero no entendía porque la “ _ **chica**_ ” que besó estaba reaccionando de esta forma.

¿Qué no se supone que es considerado un chico apuesto para cualquier mujer?

O sea es un chico _ardiente_ que toda chica quisiera tener encima tiene una voz espectacular que podria llevarlo a convertir en un cantante famoso, con aquellas características se considera _irresistible_ como para que lo acosen.

Por esa forma de pensar del rubio, ¿no es razón suficiente para gozar que te bese Corey?

Si, Taylor tiene un gran autoestima.

— ¡Vete al diablo **perra gótica**! — respondía Sahara enseñándole el dedo a Joey mientras se marchaba a toda prisa por no aguantar las lágrimas debido a que siente una profunda “ _traición_ ” por parte del rubio gracias a su _obsesión_ que tiene sobre él. 

— No te quejes Sahara, ella esta más bue--- dejo de adular al ver la reacción de _"la nombrada"._

— ¿ _ **PERRRA GOTICA?**_ — Joey levantó la vista después de terminar de escupir al suelo, sus ojos azules te atrapaban aun con esa mirada de enojo que se carga. 

Corey sentía que alucinaba escuchar la voz de un hombre de aquella “ _chica_ ” y enseguida volteo a mirarle con más detenimiento buscando una respuesta a lo que creyó escuchar, no era posible que aquella “ _bella gótica”_ fuera un hombre ¿o sí? 

— ¡ **SOY UN HOMBRE MALDITA SEA!** — gritó fuertemente ante la rabia por ser confundido pero no podía escucharlo la chica por ir más lejos. 

— ¿Eres un… **UN HOMBRE?** No mames, ¿es en serio? — Taylor tenía que corroborarlo por segunda vez aunque lo hubiera confirmado Joey, tenía que sacarse esa pregunta de su sistema que quiere negar lo escuchado.

— SI PENDEJO **SOY UN HOMBRE** Y …. — se acercó con una cara llena de furia. — NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, PUTO. MALDITA SEA JODISTE MI NOCHE, QUIERO MATARTE ESTUPIDO — con toda su fuerza le lanzó una patada a donde alcanzó siendo su objetivo su entre pierna. 

Taylor por lo impresionado que estaba al saber que besó a un hombre sus reflejos no _funcionaban como parate de su cerebro que parecía no procesar la información_ para esquivar la patada recibiendo toda la ira del menor, sus piernas le temblaron haciéndole arrodillarse por el dolor soltando un pequeño quejido. Pero el baterista no se detuvo con solo darle un golpe cuando lo vio arrodillado le dio otras patadas en la cabeza y planeaba seguir haciéndolo hasta que escucho que la policía a lo lejos le gritaba que dejará al rubio que no podía siquiera defenderse por lo aturdido que se encontraba, mas que nada en shock de “ _haber perdido su lado heterosexual”_ le dejaba mal por su error de confundirlo, estar casi a punto de decirle que estaba mas sexy el azabache que Sahara y ser impulsivo con esta decisión de besarlo.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho para alejar a su acosadora, arrepentido de haber pensado que aquel letrero de un muérdago _justificaba_ la supuesta condición de obtener un beso suyo y que esta persona desconocida era “ _ideal_ ” para hacerlo. Solo podía sentir el líquido metálico escapado de su boca como prueba de la fuerza del azabache que tiene comprobando que no es nada “ _delicado_ ” como se ve. 

Jordison casi pierde su gorro con los movimientos al golpear al mayor pero lo toma en sus manos para irse corriendo de ahí al ver que el oficial se acerca, temía ir a pasar horas en la cárcel solo por golpear a quien se merece su ira por besarlo y confundirlo con una chica. 

No podía dejar que su familia lo fuera a sacar pagando una multa que le haría falta el dinero para su batería nueva además no es como si le gustaría explicar al oficial porque golpea al jodido rubio extraño. 

Definitivamente ese extraño había jodido su noche que había sido perfecta cuando Cindy le beso en la mejilla, si hace minutos agradecía haber venido a trabajar ahora Joey odiaba haber venido a este estúpido día festivo de trabajo donde en la parada fueron destrozados sus buenos recuerdos con aquella mujer a quien le tiene un profundo amor no correspondido, una parte suya no quería cambiar aquellos bonitos recuerdos por decir “ _que reinicie mi día para no venir al trabajo_ ” y otra parte decía “ _sacrificare esos recuerdos solo para borrar lo que hizo el rubio escupido es un precio que podría aceptar si fuera posible reiniciar el día”_. 

Toda su estúpida felicidad que sintió hace minutos se esfumo con esta acción del rubio que solo le trajo _asco_ y odio con deseos de asesinarlo por haber arruinado todo.

Pero lo hecho ya estaba nada puede cambiar esta mierda que se ha creado y ahora solo le quedaba huir para no ser alcanzado por el policía, este regreso a casa sería sin duda es difícil más porque comenzaba a nevar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente siendo navidad sus hermanas estaban felices abriendo regalos mientras que Joey estaba nada menos que en su cama con una fiebre por haber corrido unas tres cuadras hasta perder al policía la noche anterior, sumándole a que tuvo que esperar el autobús otra hora más al perderlo gracias al pendejo que lo beso. El trayecto a casa había sido más frio por esperar más tiempo en la parada recibiendo con mas intensidad la nevada que cayó porque prestó la bufanda (sintió algo de frío y sus labios cada vez estaban más morados por el clima). Para cuando llegó a casa ya eran casi las diez de la noche por lo que fue regañado por sus padres y siguió su tormento con aguantar a su familia cuando llegaron para hacerle la vida más miserable de lo que fue al conocer a aquel rubio extraño. 

Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su nariz también, sentía que su boca esta mas reseca y rasposa, no era medico pero adivinaba que tenía un fuerte resfriado solo esperaba que alguno de sus padres se les ocurriera ir a despertarlo para ver que su hijo esta enfermo. No podía levantarse de la cama, sus piernas las sentía cansadas y aunque tratara de gritar para que alguien le oyera sentía que no produciría ningún sonido su voz por el dolor que aquejaba su garganta.

«¡ _MALDITO TRABAJO NAVIDEÑO TE DESTESTO, A TI Y AL JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME BESO! ¡ARRUINASTE MI NOCHE CON CINDY Y JURO QUE SI TE VUELVO A VER PENDEJO ME VENGARE!... no puedo ir enseguida al trabajo para verla si estoy enfermo… maldita sea_ » pensaba Jordison mientras intentaba moverse de la cama.

La puerta se abrió de la habitación mostrando a las dos hermanas que venían con la intención de presumirle sus regalos pero al ver a su hermano tumbado en la cama corrieron a auxiliarlo cuando le vieron muy rojo de la cara, enseguida una fue a llamar a su madre y la otra se quedó cuidando a su hermano mayor. 

— Nathan, vas a estar bien, no te mueras — dijo su hermana mientras le ponía las cobijas encima. — Toma esto te ayudara — le coloco el gorro que Cindy le había prestado la noche anterior.

Joey le hubiera gustado podido responder a su hermanita pero de su voz no salía nada, sin duda esta enfermo por culpa de aquel rubio pero agradece tener a sus hermanas para ayudarlo. Ya su madre le habia dicho que la familia siempre se apoya y eso lo ve con sus hermanas.

Pero eso lo hace recordar que no estaria enfermo si alguien no lo hubiera jodido ayer, maldito rubio arruinó todo, pero definitivamente odia los trabajos en navidad desde ahora por lo que esta pasando.

  
🐾 continuará. 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun no acaba, se viene más de Corey y Joey.  
> Le he puesto la etiqueta de lime por algo así que esperen a verlo mas adelante.


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un salto de tiempo a diferencia del capítulo anterior, Joey tenia 17 años aqui ya tiene 21 años han pasado 4 años desde aquel insual encuentro donde Taylor besó a Joey pensando que era una chica.  
> Corey no tiene mucho que se unió a la banda.  
> Sigue la misma linea de hechos y un poco apegada a la realidad al tener como integrante a Anders.

**_23 de diciembre de 1996, Des Moines Iowa._ **

Hoy ha sido un día algo frío pero no llega a ser demasiado helado lo cual ha ayudado a que los ensayos en casa de Paul vayan en buena dirección o al menos eso era hasta que Corey mencionó que debían tomar un descanso porque también “ _su voz se cansa_ ” lo cual fue interpretado para Colsefni como un pretexto muy malo pero que Mick si creyó siguiéndole la corriente al rubio con tomar una de las botellas puesta en la mesa.

Para la sorpresa de todos Gray saco parte de su “ _despensa de alcohol_ ” para sumarla a la que había traído Taylor a los ensayos, el rubio ha estado insistiendo con tomar este día tanto que no le ha importado poner más dinero para las cervezas, Shawn cree que el chico tendrá en el futuro un serio problema con el alcohol si sigue así. 

Al principio Crahan se negaba pero la actitud insistente del menor le hizo cambiar de opinión cuando le daba la cerveza para que la tomará, los demás aceptaron tomar de “ _buenas_ ” para que Corey no les insistiera como lo hacía con Shawn. 

Claro al principio todos tomaban con medida pero después de unas botellas ya estaban algo ebrios unos más que otros, eran al rededor de las 8:35 pm y estaban jugando a las cartas apostando pero todo iba mal cuando se dieron cuenta que las cervezas se iban agotando gracias a que Mick y Corey son unos buenos bebedores. 

— Bien esto ya no me está gustando, no estoy totalmente ebrio y las botellas parecen acabarse por **su culpa** — Shawn miro principalmente al rubio.

— No es mi culpa, Paul no compró lo suficiente — se defendió Taylor.

— Ey, yo les regale algunas que tenía en mi refrigerador, no es mi culpa que ustedes tomen como si no hubiera mañana acabando lo que alcanzaría _bien_ para seis personas que no piensan en embrigarse hasta perderse porque deben conducir a sus casas — argumentó Gray.

— No te esfuerces Paul sabes que el estómago del pendejo de Corey _no tiene fondo_ — Joey agregó.

— Cállate **_Jowi_** , tú tiraste cinco botellas que nos harían falta, no te hagas pendejo— el nombrado encaró al de ojos azules. 

— ¡Si las tire fue por tu maldita culpa, que no se te olvide _Cory_! — expreso molestó el azabache ya que se había llevado un buen golpe al caer sobre su propio trasero por lo descuidado que fue Corey al dejar pizza tirada en el suelo, Joey se resbaló cuando saco las botellas del refrigerador golpeándose hasta eso no se cortó pero las botellas si se quebraron.

— Ah sí, se me olvidaba que los _bracitos_ del pequeño _Jowi_ no pueden cargar más de 5 botellas porque se doblan como _espagueti_ — se burló el rubio haciendo un movimiento chistoso con las manos imitando el temblor.

— Pinche _Cory_ si se me cayeron fue porque dejaste pizza tirada en el piso maldito puerco, aprende a tragar apropiadamente — al final le hizo un sonido de cerdo para finalizar su defensa. 

— No es mi culpa que no veas hacia abajo al caminar **_pequeñín_** — respondió Corey.

— Hijo de puta — el baterista estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero Paul lo detuvo.

— No puedes Joey si lo haces te _**lastimarás más**_ y no podrás tocar la batería — Gray le explicó para que dejara pasar _este insulto_ , le sujetó del brazo para que no se levantara del asiento para golpear al vocalista. 

— ¡Ya dejen esa mierda de pelea y Corey ve a traer más cervezas! — se unió a la conversación Anders algo fastidiado por tanta pelea.

— ¿Por qué yo? — responde el rubio sin apartar la mirada del baterista que sigue detenido por Paul para que no se desate la riña.

— Te acabaste todo pendejo, soy tu **_superior_** y te chingas así de simple, ve y trae más cervezas — argumento el ex vocalista.

— Pero como lo mandas al estúpido de Corey, esta ebrio no creo que maneje bien hasta la tienda con suerte se estampa contra un buzón — dijo Shawn. 

En eso si tenía razón el payaso, Corey al volante podía ser peligroso por lo que Colsefni se quedó pensando en otra posibilidad. 

— ¡Mándalo con Jordison y que él maneje, esta mas sobrio que todos aquí, problema resuelto! — a Mick se le ocurrió esta _grandiosa_ idea estando ebrio.

— Pero Joey… no tiene carro — comenta Shawn al saber que el menor llegó con Anders.

— ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir con el idiota de Taylor? — salió a la defensiva el baterista.

— ¿Qué pasa _Jowi_? ¿Temes que te golpee si no está “ _daddy Gray_ ” para defenderte? O acaso ¿no alcanzas el freno de mi camioneta? Si quieres puedo ponerle una almohada para que alcances el volante — se burló más el vocalista.

— Alcanzo bien pendejo, haber dame tus putas llaves — se levantó completamente sin importar que Paul le lanzará una mirada seria como si le dijera “ _no lo hagas solo te esta retando_ ”. 

— Toma, _Jowi_ — Corey se las lanzó. 

El azabache las recibió sin mucho problema al atraparlas, enseguida salió a donde está la furgoneta, los demás solo miraron como parecía que si irían juntos por las bebidas. El vocalista les pidió dinero a los mayores, solo consiguió que Paul le diera 40 dólares los demás dieron 5 dólares y todavía le dijeron que " _no gastara en otras cosas además que regresara pronto_ "; Taylor les aseguró que se daría prisa porque el también deseaba tomar.

— No hagas pendejadas piensa en el grupo y **_no jodas a Joey_** , es en serio lo que te digo — Gray le advirtió cuando lo acompaño a la salida.

— Tranquilo Paul, no haré nada malo a tu “ ** _baby_** ” — intentó que sonara serio pero con lo último se contradecía a que seguiría molestando al menor.

— Corey, compórtate y **_no te mates este día al volante cuando manejes_** — paso de largo la ofensa/burla mientras veía como de la puerta se veía a Joey arriba de la furgoneta esperando al rubio. 

— Soy responsable, no te preocupes — mostro el pulgar como promesa para alcanzar al baterista. 

Corey no presto del todo atención a las palabras de Gray sino se hubiera dado cuenta que debió decir “ _cuando Joey maneje_ ” sin en cambio comentó que el rubio sería " _quien manejaría"_ algo extraño cuando se supone que está viendo a Joey ya dentro del auto. 

El baterista al verlo subir al vocalista encendió el motor, el rubio echaba un vistazo a su compañero que a pesar de todo parecía que sí pudo _alcanzar_ bien el volante aunque notó que el asiento está un poco más inclinado hacia enfrente pero no dijo nada, le parecía _inusualmente llamativa l_ a forma en la que el menor quedaba frente al volante pero obviamente esto no lo diría en voz alta y pone más su atención a lo cómico de esta escena pero se reprime burlarse en voz alta tal parece que si está _considerando_ un poco lo que decretó Paul. 

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a salir con algún comentario estúpido? — Joey no se traga la actuación de “ _buena persona_ ” de Corey si le ve con semejante sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

— No, tú “ ** _daddy_** ” Gray me dije que no lo hiciera y mantendré mi boca callada por un rato — se contenía para no reír.

— Deja de decirle de esa pinche manera a Paul, él es solo mi **mejor amigo** — puso su vista hacia el volante para ponerse en marcha hacia la tienda. — ¡ **Esta porquería tarda en calentarse!** — dijo azotando su mano contra el volante al notar que el carro no quiere andar bien por tener aún el motor frio.

— Oye, no trates así a mí _querida Ducat_ — menciona Taylor.

— Espera ¿Le pones nombre a tu carro? — le preguntó un poco extrañado.

— Sí, es mi preciada posesión, algo que tú no entenderás porque no tienes uno. Mi querida _Ducat_ es muy querida para mí, la conseguí a buen precio siendo una Fiat Ducato algo reciente con un motor excelente, no gasta tanto disel; me encanta su color rojo y es espacioso tanto que sirve para _muchas cosas_ — explicó el vocalista fascinado por su carro.

— Más parece que la usas como _hotel_ — argumento Jordison al ver que tenía un colchón con cobijas en la parte trasera.

— Es uno de _sus tantos beneficios_ , ya pequeño **_Jowi_** avanza que ya se _calentó_ _Ducat_ — comenta al escuchar que el motor ya no se escucha como si se fuera a apagar.

— Tu chingadera se tarda mucho para _calentarse_ — frunció el ceño al echarse de reversa para salir finalmente de la entrada de la casa.

— No es cierto se _calienta_ rápido, ay _Jowi_ no sabes nada — siguió burlándose del menor.

— ¡Pendejo, deja de llamarme así! — objetó el baterista molestó.

— No, hasta que dejes de llamarme “ _pendejo_ ” — argumentó el vocalista.

— Ya valió madres entonces… **_eres un pendejo Cory_** — respondía el azabache.

— ¡ _Jowi_ , _Jowi_ , vamos por cerveza, ya písale al acelerador si es que alcanzas Jowi! — dijo burlonamente Corey.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritó Joey mientras pisaba el acelerador para demostrarle que si lo _alcanza_.

Y así empezaban su recorrido a la tienda que quedaba a 20 minutos de ahí, los mayores solo pudieron escuchar como el carro había hecho un fuerte sonido al acelerar y temieron por la seguridad de Jordison como de Corey con aquella furgoneta que no parecía nada segura teniéndolos como piloto y copiloto.

Ellos esperan que no vayan a hacer alguna estupidez los menores al volante bueno también no fueron los más prudentes para detenerlos después de todo Anders como Mick querían licor y por eso apoyaban a que fueran por el vital líquido; y Paul no pudo convencer al baterista que no siguiera el juego de Corey.

Solo esperan que nada malo les pase y sobretodo que traigan las cervezas sin que se tarden mucho.

🐾 continuará..... 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se menciona que el motor se debe calentar para andar pasa mucho con los carros viejitos, en épocas de frio el motor se enfría y deben encenderlo para que se caliente asi cuando lo pongan en marcha no se apague o al menos eso tengo entendido.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Joey estacionó la furgoneta en el estacionamiento mientras tanto Corey se ponía nuevamente su chamarra al hacer frio afuera era necesario llevar prendas más abrigadoras. No nevaba pero las corrientes de aire frío están presentes de vez en cuando, el rubio tenía que poner atención en cuidar su garganta porque es el vocalista y no se le puede permitir enfermarse (es lo que debe hacer y no ser irresponsable como suele serlo a veces con su salud).

\- ¿Estás seguro que esta tienda estará abierta? -preguntó el mayor.

\- Idiota, el letrero de la puerta dice " _abierto_ " - menciona Joey guardando las llaves en su chamarra.

\- ¿Eso decía? Demonios, creo que ya me está haciendo efecto la cerveza - responde Taylor forzando su vista para ver lo que hay en el exterior siendo solamente luces porque el estacionamiento esta solitario al ser una tienda en la carretera.

\- No es de sorprenderse tomaste mucho, ya bajete que tu traes el dinero - le dijo el menor.

\- Ok, **_Jowi_** , ya sé que no te venderán alcohol si te ven con tu _cara de niño_ \- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

\- Estúpido Cory, tengo 21 ya soy mayor de edad - responde el azabache enojado.

\- Mmm pero con **_tu_** **_tamaño y cara fácilmente te verán como un niño, pequeño Jowi_** \- explicó Taylor.

\- Hijo de puta....

El baterista se peparaba para golpearlo con su puño pero el mayor se bajó del asiento rápido para no ser alcanzado dejándolo con la mano _estirada al aire;_ Jordison miró su brazo y lo movió lentamente con una expresión llena de molestia por tales comentarios.

Corey aprovechó el momento para adelantarse a entrar a la tienda porque ya le ansiaba comprar el licor, esta era la cuarta tienda donde paraban y esperaba que de verdad estuviera en servicio no como las anteriores que ponían un letrero de fuera de servicio por estar en la iglesia, fue una gran coincidencia que tres tiendas seguidas tuvieran la misma razón de cierre. Por esta razón si el viaje era de 20 minutos se incrementó a estar fuera 45 minutos sumándole a que cada que nevaba en el camino reducían la velocidad a pesar de que Joey estaba manejando algo rápido por no estar cerca de una zona con mucha población.

Para su sorpresa esta vez sí está en servicio la tienda así que entra lo más rápido posible para darle prisa a la compra, el establecimiento parece ser una típica tienda de carretera pero deja muy en claro que le gusta la navidad al tener varios arreglos como decoración. En el interior solo hay dos personas: una atendiendo la caja y la otra parece que está al otro extremo acomodando lo que parece un estante de comida de mascotas. Corey va a buscar directamente en la sección de vinos y licores llamando la atención de aquel hombre mayor, el señor que atiende la caja saluda al chico y este corresponde el saludo. 

.

.

.

Jordison entra a la tienda viendo que Corey está en la caja formando sus botellas para que sean cobradas pero no parece que haya terminado de poner todas porque son pocas (es obvio que siendo tan ebrio esta cantidad sea muy poca para el mayor incluso para los 5 integrantes es poco), justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo sintió que alguien puso sus patas en sus pies. Se llevó la sorpresa de ver un cachorro que buscaba su atención porque brincaba en busca de que lo cargara.

\- " ** _Coffee_** " déjalo, no lo molestes - una voz de una niña llamaba al cachorro.

\- Tranquila, no me está lastimando solo quiere que lo cargue - el chico de ojos azules le sonrió a la pequeña mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perrito que se dejaba gustoso.

\- Oh pensé que _Coffee_ te quería morder, es algo malo con los extraños pero parece que tú le agradas - explicó muy bien la niña pelirroja que trae en sus manos un gorro rojo grande de navidad, la niña luce de al menos unos 3 años pero parece que el habla se le da muy bien (se le entiende).

\- Que suerte tengo, es buen chico " _Coffee_ " - sigue acariciando al perrito.

\- ¿Eres _Nathan_? ¿ _Jordison_? - la voz de una mujer se unió.

El baterista alzó la mirada encontrando a una mujer pelirroja que no tardó en reconocer, era Janis su antigua compañera de trabajo en la cafetería donde trabajo aquel invierno para conseguir dinero para la batería que necesitaba. Enseguida el chico se levantó dejando al perro para saludar a la mujer apropiadamente.

\- Sí, soy yo. Me alegra verte de nuevo Janis - estrecho la mano de la pelirroja.

\- A mí también me alegra verte Nathan, pensé que ya no me reconocerías pero veo que no es así - sonrió al saludarlo. - Oh por cierto ella es mi pequeña hija, Scarlett - presenta a la niña.

\- Un gusto conocerte Scarlett, me llamo Nathan - se presentó con la niña usando su nombre real.

\- Hola, ¿eres amigo de mi mamá? - preguntó la pequeña llena de curiosidad.

\- Sí, él era _amigo_ mío cuando trabaja en una cafetería antes de que tu nacieras, sin dudas éramos _buenos amigos_ todos los que trabajábamos ahí - explica rápidamente la pelirroja. - Por cierto ¿Cómo has estado y que has hecho? - la mujer pregunta llena de curiosidad.

\- He estado bien, me estoy dedicando a tocar la guitarra... y hacer otras cosas, nada especial - esta vez el baterista omitía la verdad solo para no mencionar nada de la banda que lo ligue porque la identidad de quienes están detrás de las máscaras aún se debe cuidar para mantener esa esencia de " _misterio_ ". - ¿Y tú que has hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos vemos? - intentó que la conversación fuera hacia otra dirección. 

\- Ha pasado ya cuatro años desde que ya no nos vemos desde _aquel invierno_...- Janis puso una mirada algo decaída por los recuerdos de aquella época. - Tú ya no regresaste al trabajo para despedirte de todas nosotras y bueno yo salí después cuando mi embarazo fue mas notorio que ya no me dejo hacer nada de trabajo pesado - buscaba cambiar la conversación al ver la cara del menor. - Como vez tuve una niña y me he casado, me va bien y quiero mucho a mi familia, su padre es militar pronto volverá para los festejos de navidad, es por eso que estoy de visita y fue una enorme coincidencia encontrarnos en la tienda de mis suegros - comenta la mujer ahora con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra saberlo - dijo Joey, mientras tanto el cachorro se había acurrucado en su pie.

\- ¿Por qué ya no te despediste de mi mami? - la niña se llenaba de curiosidad ante lo oído además es bien sabido que los niños a esa edad preguntan mucho.

\- Hija eso fue por...

\- Estaba enfermo de una fuerte gripe, no quería contagiarlas y solo firme mi renuncia cuando me visitó la jefa en mi casa... me hubiera gustado ir a despedirme en persona pero las clases empezaron y tuve que postergarlo - el baterista explico con una mirada seria tras los recuerdos de aquel invierno que había " _olvidado_ " o más bien buscaba olvidar.

\- ¿Y porque renunciaste? - la pequeña solo hacía preguntas por su gran curiosidad.

\- Eso fue por.... Era malo atendiendo a la gente no se cobrar - intentó forzar una sonrisa para esconder el verdadero motivo de su renuncia.

\- Vamos Scarlett ya no más preguntas, deja que Nathan compre y tú ve a darle comida a _Coffee_ que parece hambriento - la mujer le ordenó para que no siguiera preguntando.

\- Ok...pero - miró al azabache mientras pensaba en algo al verlo _menos feliz_ desde su perspectiva. - Toma quédatelo, te hará **feliz** y más **_bonito_** de lo que ya estas - la niña tomo el sombrero rojo y se le ofreció a Joey con una sonrisa.

\- Ah gracias - lo aceptó con una sonrisa algo divertido por lo que le había dicho.

\- De nada y ven a visitarme - se despidió y agarro al cachorro. - Coffee también te espera eh - se fue hacia el interior de la tienda.

\- Ok, lo tendré en cuenta - responde Jordison.

\- Perdona por las preguntas que te hizo, es una niña muy curiosa - Janis se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes algún día alguien tendría que preguntar porque renuncie y tendría que darles la cara a ustedes. Es algo que se debe hacer - menciona. - Bien la razón por la que me fui fue simple... Tenía que renunciar porque me enfermé de influenza y estaría al menos 2 o 3 semanas en cama lo cual ya no aprovecharía mis vacaciones para trabajar así que simplemente renuncie cuando la jefa fue a mi casa a verme, después quise ir a verlas pero sentí que no era lo _mejor_ y pensé que ya me habían _olvidado_ por eso no fui a verlas cuando ingrese al escuela, suena estúpido pero deje pasar la oportunidad para saludarlas a todas, lo siento si fui un mal amigo - explica Jordison.

\- Nathan... - Janis se acerca con una cara decaída como si fuera soltar en llanto en cualquier momento. - Tú no eres malo, no lo pienses, lo siento - se pone a llorar la mujer mientras lo abraza.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - el baterista correspondía el abrazo.

\- Porque te hice recordar algo **_doloroso_** , lo siento pero sé que fuiste a la cafetería a darle aquel gorro a Cindy y ella... lamento hacerte recordarlo y hacer que no sabía nada pero me duele otra vez recordarlo... Nathan lamento que vernos te causara dolor, sé que ella fue _especial para ti_ y fue una de nuestras más grandes amigas por eso su muerte también nos duele, la manera en que sucedido fue... odio a aquel tipo por hacerle eso a mi amiga - se siente frustrada ante los recuerdos de aquel fatídico invierno.

\- No te preocupes esa herida esta _sanando_ y al menos su muerte ha sido vengada, aquel hijo de puta está en la cárcel por su asesinato y ya no hará daño a nadie más - comentó Jordison enojado y frustrado por no poder haber visto que esa noche algo andaba mal con Cindy.

\- Tienes razón al menos está pagando por su muerte... sigue doliendo pero sé que Cindy debe ser recordada con cariño - Janis seguía llorando desconsoladamente, inicialmente ella pensaba consolar al menor pero está acabando siendo consolada por este. 

El asesino de la rubia fue aquel mesero que se obsesiono con ella y la siguió a su casa la misma noche del 24 que fueron a la parada de autobús (nadie sospecha que aquel estudiante universitario era un psicópata). Por eso aquella noche Cindy esperó a Joey tras recibir acoso por parte de aquel chico más no espero que todo saliera de control con seguirla desde lejos hasta su casa donde la secuestro para violarla y finalmente la asesinó guardando su cuerpo en el patio de la misma casa. Tiempo después se dio el aviso que la chica estaba desaparecida e investigaciones dieron con el cuerpo gracias a que el perro del vecino entro a la propiedad desenterrando una parte que mostraba el cadáver de la chica, la policía hizo su investigación y con las huellas fue puesto en prisión el mesero que había renunciado a su trabajo el 24 de diciembre levantando más sospechas y haciendo que concordara los eventos del crimen.

Jordison se enteró de la muerte de Cindy hasta que fue a ver su ex jefa en la cafetería bueno inicialmente iba a ver a la chica pero le informaron de lo sucedido fue por eso que ya no tuvo ganas de regresar más al lugar a ver a las demás chicas porque todo le recordaba a la rubia, le dolía saber que ella murió. Él creyó que nadie lo había visto ir pero Janis si lo vio porque justamente iba a ver a la señora Angela por lo que se enteró de porque Joey llevaba el gorro.

Tras unos minutos de palabras de consuelo Janis dejo de llorar y dejo de abrazarlo para limpiarse las lágrimas con papel que guardaba en su abrigo, el baterista no había llorado tanto como ella así que con usar el mango de su chamarra era suficiente para limpiar sus mejillas.

\- Disculpa Nathan acabe siendo consolada por ti cuando era lo que tenía que hacer pero sabes me alegra verte de nuevo y ver que estás bien - sonreía apenada la pelirroja.

\- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo y... esto debería dártelo - le mostró el gorro que recibió de la hija de su amiga.

\- Oh quédatelo, fue un regalo de Scarlett por eso consérvalo - negó con las manos de devolución. - A mi pequeña le encanta mucho la navidad por eso como vez hizo que sus abuelos decoren la tienda con todos esos arreglos navideños y aquel gorro iba ser otro arreglo más así que úsalo, recuerda que ella te dijo que así te verás " ** _más bonito de lo que ya eres_** " - le señalo el rostro y guiño el ojo.

\- Ok, me lo quedaré - una risa se hizo presente departe del baterista por aquel cumplido.

\- Vamos póntelo, que es _lindo_ \- se acercó de nuevo a él para ponerle el gorro mientras el menor dejo que lo hiciera. - Perfecto, " _Nathan se ve bien con todo lo que le pongas"_ así decía la jefa - dijo con una sonrisa al rexordar aquellas palabras que esscuchaba de la señora Angela.

\- Me haces reír Janis - respondía Joey con una sonrisa.

\- Eres **guapo** Nathan es la verdad.... Es decir, te queda _bien_ \- se sonrojo por lo que andaba diciendo de más. - Bueno debo ir a acomodar lo que me toca de los estantes si no te estoy quitando tu tiempo de compras, bueno ven a visitarme algún día de estos seguiré aquí hasta que pase el invierno - estrecho la mano del menor.

\- Nos vemos y pasaré un día de estos, pasa una feliz navidad con tu familia - se despidió el azabache.

\- Gracias igualmente, feliz navidad - contestó la pelirroja.

Fue así como se despidieron en este inesperado encuentro que se dio entre amigos pero a todo esto Corey miraba la escena detrás de un estante donde pudo escuchar todo perfectamente. Fue cuando su mente le hizo volver a estar _ligeramente sobrio_ al recordar que pasó hace 4 años en la parada de autobús con un chico muy parecido a Joey que en realidad es la misma persona pero puede averiguarlo si lo confirma con el menor.

Después ve que el baterista camina hacia esa dirección lo cual hace que vuelva a su supuesta recolección de licor que suspendió por ver que una mujer le habla al menor, Corey no se considera alguien que le importe andar de _chismoso_ ni _interesado_ en la vida privada de los demás pero con el azabache una _extraña curiosidad_ fue lo que le hizo quedarse a escuchar a escondidas porque...

¿Qué más le habría hecho quedarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Solamente debe sentir curiosidad o al menos eso se repite mentalmente el vocalista cuando ve como su compañero de la banda llega a ayudarle a conseguir las cervezas, su mirada se dije al rostro de Jordison quien trae ahora un llamativo gorro navideño que **_le queda jodidamente bien_**.

\- No digas nada y dame ese pack para que lo cobren - señalo las cervezas e hizo alusión a que no comentara nada del gorro.

\- Esta bien **Jowi** , no diré nada de ese bonito gorro navideño tan llamativo que te hace ver como una _chica_ _gótica_ con espíritu navideño - su mala costumbre le ganó al hablar.

\- **Jodete** _Cory_ \- el menor respondió molesto frunciendo el ceño y se retiró del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué no me vas a ayudar _Jowi_? - cuestionó el mayor aunque ya sabía que había cometido un error al burlarse primero.

El baterista no respondió solamente le enseño el dedo de en medio y se fue a la sección de dulces para comprar las frituras que le gustan a Paul y las que suele consumir el azabache, que se jodiera Corey porque Joey no le va ayudar a llevar nada al carro solo lo que compre se hará responsable de pagar.

Era obvio que Corey por su mala forma de hablar le está haciendo enojar a Joey a quien no debería joder como advirtió Gray pero parece ser un caso perdido con el vocalista que hace lo que quiere a cada rato destruyendo una tranquila noche de borrachera que sería para Jordison en la casa de su mejor amigo Paul con este inesperado recado de ir por mas cervezas.

Sin duda el mayor arruina muchas cosas en la vida del baterista por lo que este último espera que no joda más Taylor y se dé por terminado este viaje cuanto mas pronto sea posible.

🐾 continuará. .... 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicando lo que pasó en el lapso de tiempo (los 4 años) se muestra que Joey estuvo enfermo un rato y por eso renunció. Era importante narrar que pasó con Cindy para darle el cierre a su participación y como afectó a Joey.
> 
> Animense a comentar si les gusta mi historia que esta siendo larga ✨
> 
> Esta historia tambien esta siendo publicada en wattpad bajo mi nick Copia Michi Ghoul 🐱


	5. Chapter 5

  
Joey estaba jugando con el volante a “ _tocarlo_ ” como si fuera la batería usando sus dedos para distraerse mientras esperaba que Corey terminará de acomodar todo lo que se compró en la parte trasera de la camioneta, ahora mismo ya no traía su gorro navideño lo había dejado en el tablero y todo porque ya no quería recibir comentarios estúpidos del su compañero de la banda. Cuando Taylor finalizó se movió a su asiento para que siguieran con el viaje de regreso a casa de Paul, esta vez Jordison no le dijo nada solo se dedicó a manejar mientras tanto el vocalista observaba de reojo a su compañero analizando cada vez más aquel recuerdo de hace 4 años comparándolo con el menor buscando si eran la misma persona.   
  


Todo parecía ir bien por un momento pero después de 300 metros el motor empezó a hacer un ruido que hizo que decidiría hacerse a un lado solo para que el motor se apagara por completo en medio de la solitaria carretera. 

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? — el azabache intentaba volver a poner en marcha al carro.

— Ummm ¿será la gasolina? — comenta Corey como si no fuera nada importante.

— ¿Gasolina? Pero si está marcando que tiene un cuarto de tanque lo que alcanzaría al menos para llegar a la próxima estación de gasolina — fijo su vista en el tablero.

— Ah es por eso, ya no marca bien esa chingadera. Cuando marca un cuarto de tanque es interpretado como _tanque vació_ en _realidad,_ se me paso ese dato — responde Corey acercándose a verificar cuanto marca el tablero.

— Estúpido, avisa antes ahora estamos en medio de la nada y no parece ser un kilómetro transitado para que alguien nos auxilie menos si empieza a nevar — lo regaña intentando pegarle pero Corey es más rápido que lo termina esquivando.

— Mi error _Jowi_ , tranquilo esperemos que los chicos vengan por nosotros de seguro “ _ **daddy Gray”**_ va venir en busca de su _**pequeño**_ _Jowi_ ya que tarda tanto en llegar — dijo con un tono burlón. 

— Ey pendejo, no sigas con esa mierda de llamarle así a Paul, entiende solo somos amigos — frunció más el ceño, no le encanta tal comparación que lo hace ver como si fuera un _bebé_ que necesita ser cuidado. 

— Mmmm no lo creo _Jowi_ parece que tiene complejo de _padre_ que protege a su _pequeño bebé_ — insinúa el rubio. 

— ¡Ya deja esa mierda y márcale a Anders o Shawn para que vengan por nosotros! — le grita el azabache fastidiado por los comentarios « _No mencionaré a Paul si no va a empezar a joder de nuevo con que es mi padre_ ». 

— Ey tranquilo _Jowi_ ¿Por qué no le marcas tú? Siempre andas con el celular — cuestiona.

— …. — Joey desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Lo olvidaste en casa de Paul? — sugiere el mayor.

— ¡Maldita sea! Lo deje en el carro de Anders — confesó el baterista.

— ¿Y porque lo dejaste en el carro de **Anders**? ¿Qué planeabas _**irte con él al final**_? ¿ **Por qué**? ¿Le tienes tanta **_confianza_** como para dejar tu celular ahí? — le bombardea con muchas preguntas por tener una _extraña curiosidad_ que a la vez le hace enojar y supone que el enojo es porque no trae su celular el menor. 

— Él me llevó a casa de Paul, es buen amigo y que mierda te importa cómo me llevó con Anders, solo olvide mi celular en su carro fue _**un maldito error**_ — responde Jordison. 

— ¡Maldita sea _Jowi_ , nunca se puede contar contigo! — expresa un poco molestó el vocalista por no recibir más detalles. 

— Lo dices de ese modo pero tú tampoco tienes el tuyo o ¿no es así Cory? — ahora el menor lo cuestiona. 

— ¡Mierda! — solo respondió el mayor al saber que su celular también lo olvidó pero en la casa de Paul cuando lo puso a cargar. 

— Bien parece que estamos a la deriva sin oportunidad de llamar para que vengan y para terminar estamos lejos del rango de tiendas donde debimos comprar, seguramente si vienen a buscarnos tardaran porque no pensaran en seguir más _millas_ adelante para buscarnos — comprendía que su compañero no traía celular al ver su respuesta.— Lo que nos deja con esperar a que alguien nos auxilie si es que pasa un carro por esta maldita carretera desierta en épocas de festejos… ¡Estamos jodidos y todo por tu maldita chatarra que no marca bien la gasolina! — golpeo un poco el volante como señal de frustración.

— ¡Ey, no trates así a mi querida _Ducat_! — alcanzó la mano del menor para sujetarla.

— ¡Quita tu mano asquerosa! — Joey está más que enojado por cómo no ve la gravedad del asuntó al quedarse a la deriva cuando puede nevar en cualquier momento e incrementar el frío dentro del carro ya que no va funcionar la calefacción.

— Tranquilo _Jowi_ , estas muy _sensible_ — quitó su mano pero vio la mirada de su compañero aún más amenazante que antes. — ¿Sabes? tus ojos azules son muy _amenazadores_ a pesar de tu _pequeño cuerpo_ puedes verte _**amenazador**_ a pesar de esa _cara tan frágil_ que te cargas — esta vez intentaba dar un “ _elogio_ ” a su manera.

— Jodete Taylor — esta vez le pateo fuerte.

— ¡AHHHHH PENDEJOOO! — al no prever que recibiría un golpe en el pie no pudo esquivarlo y le dolió mucho. 

Ciertamente el vocalista se lo había buscado con tal comentario que ya no dijo nada después de recibir tal golpe, mientras que Joey se dedicó a ignorarlo al girar su vista hacia ventana esperando ver algo que pudiera darle esperanzas de ser rescatado para ya no estar más con el mayor.  
  


.

.

.  
  


Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y el frío seguía sintiéndose con más fuerza al empezar a nevar, todo había quedado en silencio bueno Corey de vez en cuando comenzaba a tararear alguna canción de su antigua banda mientras Joey miraba con insistencia el camino pero no podía ver nada de carros. De pronto el vocalista fue a la parte trasera sin decir alguna palabra, el menor no le prestó atención a pesar de oír que hacía ruido como si fuera _un ratón buscando comida en la basura,_ Joey solo se dedicaba a intentar ver si algún auto pasaba para hacerle señas con las luces pero el clima solo hacía que limpiara la ventana con su chamarra cada vez que se empañaba el cristal. 

Una sensación fría le recorrió la mejilla y enseguida volteó para encontrarse que el rubio le ponía una botella destapada en su cara.  
  


— _Jowi_ , tomate esto te hace falta — le arrimó con más insistencia la botella en la mejilla.  
  


— Ya, ya, ya estúpido lo tomaré — quitó la botella al aceptarla para que la deje de presionar contra su cara.

— Así se dice _Jowi_ , necesitas entrar en _calor_ y una cerveza o _más cosas lo harán_ — dijo mientras volvía a su asiento y destapa otra botella.

— Ojala lo haga este maldito frío me está dejando con las manos heladas — se acomodó mejor en su asiento y tomó un trago sin darle prisa. 

— Toma más rápido con eso entras en calor, créeme _Jowi_ lo hará enseguida — declara el vocalista.

— No me gusta tomar rápido prefiero disfrutarlo — aclara el menor.

— A que puedo acabarme esta cerveza antes que tú ¿Qué dices _pequeño Jowi_? — Corey lo retó.

— Estúpido no me digas _pequeño_ — frunció nuevamente el ceño.

— _**Jowi eres pequeño**_ y no puedes _cambiarlo_ ni aunque tomes leche cambiara _**tu tamaño compacto**_ … — estaba atento a la expresión del menor y esta vez estiro los pies hacia donde no pueda alcanzarlo. — A menos de que aceptes el reto si lo haces, si terminas ganador dejare de llamarte _pequeño Jowi_ pero si tu pierdes te pondrás este gorro y tocaras algo por mí ¿Qué dices? — sugirió el rubio.

— ¿Porque tendría que aceptar con tus estúpidas condiciones y que es eso de _tocarte algo?_ Aquí no hay instrumentos ¿A que mierda te….

— ¿Temes perder? — remarcó esto con una sonrisa burlona.

— Púdrete Corey, te ganaré — respondió el chico con más ánimo por ser competitivo. 

— ¡Comencemos! — grito emocionado el mayor viendo que todo está saliendo como planeo.   
  


Tras esas palabras del vocalista ambos tomaron la botella como si dependiera de su vida acabar aquel líquido, Joey está siendo una vez más conducido a hacer lo que Taylor le rete. Pero la experiencia o mejor dicho la forma de tomar del mayor hace termine antes asegurando su victoria por una diferencia de tres segundos.  
  


— ¡GANE! — declaró feliz el rubio dejando la botella vacía en el suelo. — Ahora ponte esto _Jowi_ — agarro el gorro y se lo pasó. 

— Puta madre… — le arrebató el sombrero al dejar su botella en el suelo y cumplió la apuesta poniéndose el gorro aunque se empezaba a sentir algo mareado por haber bebido la cerveza rápido. 

— _Jowi_ te queda bien el gorro — le guiño el ojo para molestarlo. — Parece que el frío te está afectando, tú cara se ve más pálida y tus labios están más morados — menciona Taylor.

— A ti también te afecta el frío pendejo — comentó el azabache sintiéndose ya menos mareado.

— Pero no se me nota como a ti _Jowi_ , ya te dije tus labios se ven más morados y menos rosas — señala con la mano sin tocarlo.

— Ey yo no uso un labial como para que se me vean así — lo encaró volteando a verlo directamente.

— Es broma _Jowi_ — le pico sus mejillas con su dedo pero el menor se apartó al sentirse incómodo. — Pero si tu piel siempre es tan pálida que se nota cuando te quemas, te lastimas o cuando te…

— ¡Mierda! — Joey empezaba a sentirse raro.

— _Jowi_ estás todo rojo ¿Qué te pasó? — se acercó un poco más hacia enfrente. 

— No sé a qué te refieres… — sentía calor ahora en todo su cuerpo.

— _**Estás caliente Jowi**_ — juntó su frente contra la del menor invadiendo más su espacio personal. 

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS…  
  


Joey fue interrumpido porque los labios de Corey se unieron contra los suyos, este último le había callado con un beso muy inesperado que impacto demasiado al menor y lo _aturdió_ más de lo que ya estaba con el alcohol. Sus labios se mostraron firmes contra el deseo del contrario y no dejaron que el azabache se librará, Taylor lo sujeto con sus manos y recargo más su peso poniendo presión para que no se moviera arrinconándolo contra la ventana.

El menor intentaba empujarlo pero sus manos _no respondían_ a lo que deseaba hacer, no estaba feliz de que el mayor le metiera la lengua en la boca e hiciera de esto un beso demasiado intenso que no quiere continuar por lo que mordió su labio del contrario para que se apartara de su boca.

— Ay _Jowi_ eres tan _travieso_ y _astuto_ — dijo mientras se lamia la sangre de su labio pero no dejo de ejercer presión en las muñecas del menor para seguir arrinconándolo.  
  


— ¡HIJO DE PUTA SUELTAME! — ordenó el azabache con una mirada llena de furia pero el color rojo de su cara no se le iba por nada del mundo.

— Me gustaría _obedecerte_ pero veo que olvidaste la apuesta de hace rato y creo que alguien necesita ayuda con _**algo**_ aunque lo niegues sé que te duele admitirlo — comenta con cinismo. 

— ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS? — se quejó. 

— **Joey Jordison esta** … — se inclinó hacia su oído. — **MUY CALIENTE** — finalizó con una voz demasiado _sensual_.   
  


El baterista sintió escalofríos con aquellas palabras tanto por como las había dicho su compañero y por lo que significaban, estaba aterrado de su cuerpo y por cómo esta reaccionado ante la situación. Su pantalón le parecía más apretado y lo peor es que no veía _una razón heterosexual_ por la que su pene _se pusiera duro_.  
  


Odiaba al mayor por besarlo de tal manera….

Odiaba a Corey por decir lo que está pasando tan fácilmente como si fuera lo más normal…

Y lo odiaba por tener razón….

Pero más se odiaba por sentir la necesidad de masturbarse y no sabe porque maldita razón esta excitado.   
  
  
  
  


🐾 Continuará. .. 🐾  
  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el capitulo remarca mucho la palabra "heterosexualidad" como un recurso a lo que Corey hace.... Ya lo entenderán al leer.

Corey bajo y poso sus labios hasta el cuello donde aspiro el aroma del perfume que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, le gustaba esa sensación de tenerlo tan cerca como el aroma que emana, no imaginaba que aún a estas alturas el olor fuera _intenso_ y mucho menos se imaginaba haciéndole esto a su compañero de la banda pero aquí estaba Corey quien tenía _fama de mujeriego_ pero la estaba mandando a la mierda al “ _perder su heterosexualidad_ ” con sentirse _atraído_ por Jordison bueno pero la pregunta sería:

¿Quién no se sentiría **atraído** por aquel baterista?  
  


Es decir, Joey es un chico **guapo** por donde le veas, tiene un cabello perfecto y se ve bien con el cabello largo, su figura es buena, sus piernas son fuertes por el entrenamiento que hace para tocar la batería, sus ojos azules son tan intensos como atractivos que aunque te miren enojados quisieras seguir sintiendo su mirada sobre ti, en cuanto a sus habilidades **sabe tocar la batería como la guitarra muy bien** además compone canciones, tiene un sentido del humor que lo hace interesante, su forma de vestir es genial, su voz es maravillosa y que decir de su sonrisa cuando aparece es como si te diera más _años de vida_. 

“ _Es perfecto en pocas palabras”_ cualquier mujer podría opinar eso con libertad pero para Taylor no, vamos son compañeros de trabajo y recién están empezando a llamarse “ _amigos_ ” a pesar de que tengan la extraña forma de pelear porque cuando suben al escenario todo funciona bien; sin sumar que ninguno de los dos se declara bisexual mucho menos homosexual. 

¿Qué escusa puede dar Corey para seguir estas acciones nada _heterosexuales_?

Ni siquiera el alcohol pueden ayudarle porque este sentimiento no es de un momento de borrachera o _calentura_ simplemente le ha parecido que su compañero es atractivo como para intentar pasar la línea de una amistad _normal_ y **_planear todo esto_**.

Así es, esto no es una coincidencia ni mucho menos destino bueno quizás lo último sí. Para empezar el haberle retado a que viniera con él era algo que vio oportuno hacer porque necesitaba quedarse a solas antes de que Joey se fuera de esta sesión de ensayos. La razón era simple necesita comprobar lo que ha estado pasado por su mente desde que lo vio y aceptó entrar a la banda: la idea que le dio más vueltas ahora cuando lo vio con el **gorro navideño**.   
  


Corey tiene la sospecha que su recuerdo del primer chico que besó pensando que era una _chica gótica_ es en realidad Joey aquella persona, sus escasos recuerdos que no han sido borrado por sus borracheras le hacen suponer que aquel chico con el cabello largo y con ojos azules de mirada intensa es Jordison a pesar de que ahora tenga el cabello con algunos mechones rojos encaja muy bien en la descripción física.   
  


Por esa razón necesitaba de vuelta ver más de cerca si era Joey, comprobar si esa persona con gorro navideño de la parada de autobús era su compañero de trabajo. _Comprobar si esos labios eran los mismos_ que sintió aquella víspera de navidad…   
  


Todo lo comprobará de _**la mejor manera**_ y la forma “ _más heterosexual que puede haber_ ” la cual es embriagando más al menor para que “ _pudieran a avanzar a esta situación sin que pareciera demasiado raro”._

— Joey estás **CALIENTE** y sabes que lo necesitas — sugirió el rubio de manera seductora al lamer el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Maldita sea, entiende estúpido eso sería ser gay y yo **no lo soy** — declaró Joey temblando por el escalofrió que le producía tal acto, le causaba un poco de repulsión pero más que nada miedo al sentirse aún excitado.

— Tampoco _soy gay_ pero quiero **follar** — respondía sin guardarse nada. 

— Corey eso sonó tan gay — rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

— Oh vamos Joey, sé que estas **_caliente_** y yo también lo estoy, estamos ebrios podemos culpar al alcohol y **_solo follemos por ayudarnos_** , si no hay relación no es gay a mi parecer — menciona el rubio apartándose del cuello para ver la reacción del menor. 

— Tu lógica es tan idiota como tú pero… — se detuvo como si pensara en una posibilidad.

— Joey di que sí, ¿sí? — ahora el que rogaba como un niño era Corey vaya cambio de humor.

— Necesitaría estar más borracho como para si quiera considerarlo — declaro con honestidad.

— Ok, con eso me basta — sonrió y le soltó para ir a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

El baterista no dijo nada más, siente que si abre la boca dirá algo que no le gustará admitir: es necesario atender un asunto al sentir la necesidad de quitarse el pantalón para masturbarse por lo _caliente_ que está. Pero al menos ahora agradece que el mayor ya no está poniendo presión sobre sus manos lo cual es beneficioso para no sentirse abrumado ni frustrado por no poder quitarlo cuando sus manos no le respondieron. 

Nuevamente una botella es acercada al rostro del menor, Joey la mira y ve la sonrisa de Corey atenta a que reciba la cerveza. El azabache acepta la cerveza algo le dice que es _mejor hacerlo_ , vuelve a darle un gran trago acabándose la mitad _de golpe_ para luego tomar un respiro intentando conservar el equilibrio. 

— Pongámonos en _condiciones_ de no saber que mierda _hacemos_ con nuestra heterosexualidad — sugirió el rubio tomando un trago de la otra cerveza que había sacado de la caja.

— Ya cállate y pásame otra — exigió Jordison cuando terminó el sobrante de la botella.

— Sale otra para Jordison — le pasó una más.

Esta vez que la recibió el menor volvió a tomarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, Corey lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada parece que todo va bien si no lo hubieran golpeado por lo que hizo pero no ahora solo está esperando que su compañero se ponga más ebrio para que acepte _follar_ con él sin decirle nada más. 

Y eso no tardó mucho porque después de 3 botellas Joey estaba perdiendo el juicio al quitarse la chamarra que le cubría quedando solo con la remera sin mangas y cuando iba comenzando con la cuarta sentía que su pantalón era más apretado por lo que bajo su cremallera mientras cantaba una canción de Queen curiosamente ese gorro de navidad sigue en su cabeza y parece no querer quitárselo.   
No le importó tirar aquella botella al piso en medio de su intento por desnudarse.

Corey miraba todo con una cara divertida pero más que nada estaba atento a cada movimiento del baterista incluso está de más decir que es el _más sobrio_ porque solo ha estado dando uno que otro sorbo a la botella de forma en que no termine siquiera su cerveza como lo hizo Joey que se las tomó como si fueran _agua_ sin disfrutarlas (porque el menor solo buscaba ponerse más ebrio rápidamente).   
  


— ¿Ya estás ebrio Joey? — cuestiono el rubio para ver su reacción, terminaba por fin su botella y la dejaba a un lado en el suelo.  
  


— ¡¿EBRIO YO?.... JAMAS! — intento ponerse derecho en su asiento pero se tambaleaba. — Shhh, no le digas a mamá porque si no me regañara — puso su dedo en su boca como si susurrará aunque hablaba con su tono normal contradiciendo su acción pero esto denota más su estado de ebriedad.  
  


— Tu madre no está aquí por lo que me puedes contestar algo ¿SIGUES **_CALIENTE_** O YA SE PASO EL EFECTO DE LOS _DULCES_? — se divertía viendo la expresión del menor y más notando como la cremallera del pantalón se había bajado completamente por lo que podía ver por lo que preguntaba pero necesitaba oírlo del propio baterista.   
  


— ¿ _Dulces_? ¿De qué mierda hablas? — su cara denotaba total confusión. — Pero… — se miró directamente a su entrepierna viendo su propia erección, sus mejillas seguían rojas producto del alcohol. — ¡NO MIRES! — gritó fuertemente mientras intentó pararse de su asiento aunque casi cae de boca por estar a punto de pisar la botella que dejo en el piso pero por suerte logro pasarse hacia la parte trasera. 

Corey solo lo miraba como se tambaleaba pero era obvio que algo interesante estaba por pasar cuando vio como el baterista se arrodillaba en el _colchón_ que tiene en la parte trasera, como Joey le daba la espalda no podía ver lo que sucedía enfrente pero parece que está intentando bajarse su pantalón completamente. 

La torpeza de sus manos bajando el pantalón era _hipnotizante_ y causaba a la vez gracia por como bajaba una parte mostrando la mitad de su trasero que Taylor estaba encontrado _**atractivo**_ como para darle una buena nalgada sin duda un pensamiento nada heterosexual de su parte.   
  


Ante la escena el mayor se sacaba su chamarra porque empezaba a sentir calor producto de la excitación de ver como quedaba al descubierto completamente el trasero del azabache y aquella vista era demasiado buena para su lado “ _curioso_ ”.   
  


Teniendo el pantalón y bóxer más abajo del muslo el menor intentó levantarse un poco pero siguiendo en la misma posición irguiéndose lo más posible que le dejara su estado de ebriedad para tener mejor oportunidad de darse un trabajo manual sin que le estorbara tanto la ropa o al menos eso creía él. Joey tomó con su mano su pene para comenzar a estimularlo deslizando su mano para frotarlo contra las yemas de sus dedos, primero con un ritmo _normal_ luego al sentir más placer demandaba que fuera más _rápido_ , sus caderas las movía como consecuencia de su trabajo manual. 

La mano iba cada vez más rápido al sentir que la eyaculación llegaría pronto pero el estado de ebriedad no le ayudaba para nada mantenerse bien equilibrado tanto que cuando el placer le ganaba se desequilibró de tal forma en la que “giro” cayendo sobre su propio trasero pero esta vez para su mala suerte le entrega una vista en primera fila al rubio en plena masturbación.   
  


Pero el baterista estaba demasiado ebrio y muy excitado como para que le importara ser visto en pleno acto por lo que el prosiguió aun estando en _desfavorable posición_ hasta que se auto complaciera al sentir que está a punto de llegar de al éxtasis. Sus mejillas lucen muy rojas dando una expresión más seductora a la vista de cualquiera, sin duda el color pálido de su piel refleja mucho de lo que su cuerpo no puede esconder.   
  


El vocalista quedó un poco impactado por el rostro del menor, su compañero masturbándose frente a sus ojos era demasiado bueno como para ponerlo _**curioso**_ pero más que nada ponerlo más _**duro**_ y no perdió oportunidad de masturbarse al mismo tiempo que el menor.   
  


Para cualquier heterosexual le hubiera parecido raro tener _curiosidad_ y _deseo_ por tocarle el miembro al sujeto que se masturba pero para el vocalista esa idea cobraba más fuerza como ganas de realizarla dando prioridad a su lado “ _curioso_ ” que le provoca tener Joey Jordison.   
  


Y hubiera sido penoso para cualquiera ser atrapado en esta situación pero a Corey no le importa ahora mismo estar masturbando al ver como su compañero de la banda se hace lo mismo pero Joey por _necesidad_ ante aquellos _dulces_ que mencionó Taylor, así es, él había metido ciertos “ _dulces afrodisiacos_ ” en la cerveza que le dio al principio, estos _dulces_ son los que suele usar con las chicas con las que _juega por una noche_ para que fuera más fácil tener relaciones con ellas aunque no le gustaran solo para complacer su ego de mujeriego que tiene. Para eso los usaba pero ahora usó esos _dulces_ para buscar poner _caliente_ a alguien que le ha llamado la atención desde el primer momento que lo conocía y que no dudo en aceptar la oferta de unirse a su banda cuando fueron a buscarlo a su trabajo.  
  


Corey terminó de masturbarse antes que Joey, su mente mezcló todos los recuerdos que tiene del chico y verlo en esa posición le hizo perder más la noción de lo que está _bien hacer_ si se supone que es un _hombre muy heterosexual_ según sus conquistas pero que ahora se _**corría**_ tan **fácilmente** con solo ver a Jordison _pajearse_. 

Todo esto le había hecho pensar que siempre lo ha encontrado **atractivo** desde que lo recuerda tocar la batería hasta donde lo ha visto empapado de sudor después de correr para mejorar su condición física para tocar mejor la batería, incluso ahora lo piensa con más claridad aquella teoría que pensó que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente para que no fuera descubierto por sí mismo está volviendo a ser más clara al ver como Joey termina de masturbarse y eso le aumenta el _**deseo por tocarlo**_.   
  


— Eras tú… siempre lo supe y no quise aceptarlo — dijo Corey al verlo.  
  


El menor no respondió no sabía siquiera que ocurría a su al rededor para este solo existía en ese momento su alivio por calmar un poco su excitación, mientras que para Corey sus ideas se despejaron para dar con el resultado que siempre supo acerca de que Joey era aquel chico que confundió con _una gótica_ aquel 24 de diciembre.  
  


Siempre lo supo pero quería negarlo repitiéndose que no era posible que tuviera _**interés en un chico**_ porque la realidad de haberlo escogido esa noche para besarlo no fue al _azar_ como lo hizo parecer sino que Taylor había pasado esa tarde por la calle de la cafetería donde trabajaba Joey y lo vio de lejos. A primera vista le llamó la atención como aquella persona que atendía la caja portaba un traje rojo que le hacía resaltar desde la ventana, fue quizás un “ _amor a primera vista”_ o mejor dicho _atracción_ aunque se había llevado la idea de que Joey era una _chica_ por no ver que era hombre ya que la caja tapaba la parte de abajo para notar que tenía un traje de diferente en realidad y no la ilusión que manejaba Corey de pensar que era un vestido como las demás empleadas.   
  


Fue por eso que cuando encontró de nuevo a esa “ _chica_ ” en la parada no le importó usar de escusa el letrero del muérdago para justificar aquel beso que _**deseo**_ darle a esa persona desconocida que vio por la ventana. Si, Taylor se había sentido atraído por el rostro de Joey desde que lo vio pero cuando se enteró que era hombre juro olvidar ese recuerdo con la medida más “ _razonable_ ” que su mente le decía y era: tener novias por montón para seguir siendo el antiguo Corey que solo pensaba en chicas.   
  


Joey fue en verdad quien cambio más su vida con solo aquel beso, lo sabe muy bien y por eso está aquí intentando deshacerse de aquel deseo “ _curioso_ ” que tiene por el menor aun si significaba engañarlo con afrodisiacos para dejar esta estúpida _curiosidad_ que se ha cargado por meses desde que estrecho su mano y quedaron como compañeros de banda. Necesitaba comprobar si lo que sintió era “ _real_ ” o simplemente es _curiosidad_.

  
Pero el solo verlo con aquel gorro navideño le hacia comprobar que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por crear esta situacion con Joey.  
  


Solo queda ver hasta donde sera capaz de llevar las cosas.....  
  


🐾 Continúa. ... 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey no es tan santo con lo que le esta haciendo a Joey.  
> Comprobado Corey siempre ha sentido atracción por el menor ahora solo falta ver que siente Joey por él...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta parte contiene un intento de Lemon, Corey tiene ciertos dilemas morales...

  
El mayor _**ha perdido la cabeza**_ , la perdió desde el momento en que siguió todo un plan para tener una oportunidad de comprobar esta “ _curiosidad_ ” que le provoca **Joey**. Sabe muy bien que el menor le provoca un _**extraño interés fuerte**_ que no puede detener ni puede regresar a como era antes de conocerlo, aquella _heterosexualidad_ que defendía se pierde cuando aparece el baterista en sus pensamientos y ahora más ideas llenas de deseo aparecieron al verlo como se masturbaba producto de aquellos dulces afrodisiacos que le dio.

Joey ha cambiado mucho al vocalista con solo existir porque no es como si ellos se hablaran demasiado como para decir que lo está cambiando _directamente_ pero si influencia mucho en su manera de pensar tal como pasa ahora que el rubio al ver _distraído_ a su compañero simplemente se quitó la playera y el bóxer para quedar completamente desnudo. 

_**Corey está decido a cruzar la línea más allá de un beso….** _

_**LO QUIERE TODO DE JOEY.**_

El vocalista se aproxima al menor para verlo más cerca y cómo está cerrando los ojos debe aprovechar el momento incluso prendió aquella luz de la parte trasera para apreciar todo de mejor manera aun temiendo que esto le pudiera perjudicar si Joey se arrepiente con esta notable visibilidad, la vista es sin duda grandiosa puede ver como las piernas están algo separadas y si se quitara el pantalón dejaría apreciarlas mejor, no necesita pensarlo más con rapidez se inclina a quitarle toda la ropa sin que el baterista se oponga al estar demasiado ebrio como para siquiera saber que mierda está pasando pero más que nada no puede ver aquella mirada lasciva que tiene su compañero de la banda cada vez que admira una parte de su desnudez. 

Si Joey estando sobrio pudiera ver la cara de Corey _huiría_ sin dudarlo al no dejar _ser la presa de Taylor_...

Un ciervo y un lobo era la perfecta comparación para la escena que se daba en aquella camioneta, Corey era lo más parecido a un depredador preparando a su presa para encajarle sus colmillos cuando menos se lo espere, sonrió con depravación al observar completamente desnudo al menor además pensó que era mejor quitarle aquel gorro navideño ya que así podría tomar mejor aquel hermoso cabello que tiene el azabache, se detiene a _jugar un poco_ con las hebras azabache al pasar sus dedos para luego admirar aquella piel pálida tan cuidada sin ningún rasguño o marca que lo comprometiera a tener un _dueño_. 

Una vez más Taylor volvía a aprisionar esos labios que tanto deseaba seguir deleitándose a diferencia de la vez anterior esta ocasión el beso era torpe porque el menor estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero tras la estimulación de caricias empezaba a despertarse más al corresponder el beso a medida que uso la lengua para recorrer la cavidad del otro; el rubio se sorprendía de la acción pero agradecía que este lo haga y por fin está comprobando que **_Joey Jordison es buen besador aunque este ebrio_**.

Pero no solamente se trataba de besarse sino que también las caricias por parte de ambos empezó a ser un factor importante en la estimulación claro que como Joey era el más ebrio inconscientemente llega a acariciarlo hacia la zona del pecho como lo haría si estuviera con una mujer mientras que el mayor buscaba tocarle aquel trasero que le llamó tanto la atención cuando lo vio masturbarse de espaldas. La droga en el cuerpo de Jordison seguía teniendo efecto logrando que reaccione al roce de cuerpos volviendo a ponerlo duro, Corey que era el más “ _sobrio_ ” por decirlo y lograba excitarse aun sabiendo que _**lo está haciendo con un hombre**_ parece que ya ha aceptado que _no necesita ahora una mujer_ para ponerse duro y _**solo es necesario sentir el cuerpo de Jordison**_ debajo de este. 

El vocalista se separó de los labios del azabache solo para comprobar que nada es una ilusión porque está disfrutándolo mucho como para que sea cierto pero ahí tenía a Joey debajo con una cara roja producto de los dulces y su boca semi abierta dejando ver como sus labios ya no estaban “ _morados_ ” sino que adquirían ese bonito color rojo que suele tener (esto era obvio al estar en un clima frio se vuelven más pálidos). A todo esto el clima le parecía soportable porque su temperatura corporal le mantenía con calor aunque estuviera desnudo, Corey miró aquellos pezones del chico y por primera vez en la vida _sintió la necesidad de chupárselos a un hombre_ bueno se trata de Joey es por eso que _**hace todo esto que no se creía capaz de hacer,**_ sus manos no pararon de estimularlo como la lengua que comenzaron a delinearle el pezón del baterista para después chuparlos volviéndolos de un tono más _rojo_ debido a la fuerza con la que lo hace. 

Jordison seguía sin siquiera saber bien que mierda pasa pero disfrutaba esa sensación claro que era producto de las drogas en su sistema, el mayor chupaba sus pezones dejándolo tan rojo como pudiera para ver como aparecía aquella marca roja como si dijera “ _ **aquí paso Corey**_ ”, si, él tiene un _**gran ego**_ y siente la necesidad de monopolizar al menor dejándolo claro en cada rincón de su piel al dejar una marca roja producto de boca lo cual no es difícil debido a que la piel pálida de Nathan es fácil de notar. 

Había tantas cosas que quería hacerle al baterista pero el tiempo no “ _perdona_ ” menos al ver como el chico parecía perderse producto del alcohol, si no aprovecha ahora que sigue “ _consciente_ ” perderá la oportunidad de conseguir “ _ **TODO DE JOEY**_ ”. Por lo tanto el rubio bajo dejándole pequeños _besos_ en el abdomen hasta llegar a donde la erección del menor necesita ser atendida, pensó en masturbarlo con la mano y también “ _probarlo_ ” pero quizás eso solo lo gozaría su compañero más no él por lo tanto se acomodó de forma en la que pudiera abrirle las piernas después de todo era mejor avanzar rápido y no correr con la suerte de que alguien los atrapará en pleno acto sexual. 

Fue cuando recordó que también necesita lubricar la entrada por lo que tomó del piso una botella con el lubricante que bien se había asegurado de llevar ya que era importante en su mundo de “ _conquistas_ ” por si lo necesitaba y que mejor que ahora si lo pueda usar con Jordison. Colocó un poco de este en sus dedos esperando que fuera lo suficiente para lubricarlo, un poco tembloroso empezó a acercar su dedo dando un suave masaje en la zona como _juego previo_ para llegar a meter el dedo. Solo pudo meter uno pero siguió masajeando hasta conseguir que el segundo entrara ante esto el menor lanzó un quejido moviendo las caderas (esa sensación de dolor no le agradaba pero si no estuviera borracho podría haberse molestado demasiado). La mano de Joey se aferra a la colchoneta ante la intromisión del tercer dedo en su interior manteniendo los ojos cerrados que luchan por no quedarse dormido, se muerde el entre labio como reacción automática al dolor pero pronto esa sensación ya no duele tanto porque Taylor saco los dedos al ver que ya está bien lubricado. 

Corey parecía _depredador_ al estar observando muy fijamente a su presa, la cara del mayor denotaba satisfacción por ver como _ **las piernas del baterista siguen abiertas para él,**_ todo esta saliendo bien, aún el azabache está despierto al ver como abre aquellos hermosos ojos azules. 

Se inclinó nuevamente para culminar su objetivo, es decir, _**metérsela a Joey hasta el fondo.**_

No tenía que perder tiempo para abrirse paso en el interior de un Nathan _confundido_ , lo penetro con un poco de prisa llevando a que el menor soltara un quejido de dolor ante esto Corey intenta que el menor olvide el dolor moviéndose para que empezara el placer bueno para él ya lo era porque por fin podía saber que se siente estar _dentro_ del azabache. El vocalista embestía con fuerza al chico, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en años; **el mejor sexo que podría tener y era con un compañero de la banda.**

Con cada empuje Joey se aferraba a la colchoneta con la mano pero le dolía sostenerse por aquel golpe que había recibido en la caída de la noche en casa de Paul por lo que llevó a inconscientemente levantar la mano para ponerla en la espalda del mayor este último al darse cuenta se inclinó un poco más para que fuera más cómodo al pensar que está siendo _correspondido_ de alguna forma pero por unos segundos lo duda después de todo está aprovechándose de un chico ebrio y drogado, toda duda fue olvidada después de metérsela con más fuerza logrando que el azabache soltara algunos gemidos.

Sin duda escuchar _**la voz de Joey gimiendo fue lo más erótico que pudo escuchar Corey en su maldita vida**_ , esto valía oro y se auto felicitaba por haber logrado crear esta situación que los está llevando a tener sexo aunque haya tenido que usar cierta ayuda de alcohol como afrodisiacos para que el menor este dispuesto a follar con otro hombre bueno también si él mismo no estuviera bajo efectos del alcohol no sería capaz de sobrepasar esta línea de “ _compañerismo_ ” que había dicho que tendría con Jordison. 

Las estocadas eran brutales pero ambos podían disfrutar del placer, _no había sentimientos_ o bueno quizás solo Corey lo tenía de forma aun dudosa por no saber bien si es solo “ _interés curioso_ ” o de plano llega a ser algo más fuerte como “ _amor_ ” igual eso no importaba ahora ya que el placer es inigualable tanto que hace latir con fuerza sus corazones. El sonido que emergía del roce de pieles contra la colchoneta es opacado en ratos por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, no había espacios para momentos de _cordura_ o de preguntas solo podían sentir que cada vez estaban más cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Era inesperada esta situación pero al menos se puede decir que _la están pasando bien_ aunque todo esto sea producto del alcohol en su sistema sobretodo más influenciado en Jordison quien si estuviera cuerdo no estaría aceptando todo esto de tan “ _buena manera_ ” al ser cooperativo (solo lo hace porque debe saciar el placer que le demanda su cuerpo producto de las drogas). Corey sin embargo se concentraba más en atender aquellos _reacciones_ que notaba cuando daba en _el punto bueno_ del menor, es decir, estaba dispuesto a complacerlo como se debe y preocupado porque este también sienta placer algo que a veces no le importa con sus encuentros casuales pero esta vez es porque se trata de Joey el chico que cambio su vida hace 4 años. 

Nathan se sujetaba de la espalda marcándolo con fuerza al sostenerse por lo _violentas_ de las estocadas, sin duda esas manos dejarían marca en la espalda del mayor pero no es como si fuera el único en dejar _huella_ porque Corey se encargó de marcar su cuerpo con _chupetones_ además estas _estocadas_ van a cobrar factura más adelante cuando el placer se vaya. 

Ambos parecían estar en su límite mostrándose el efecto en sus caras rojas y el pulso acelerado por la actividad que los ha mantenido sin sentir el frio invierno de la noche, el mayor fue quien terminó antes viniéndose dentro del baterista lo cual hizo que deshiciera el “abrazo” que mantenía a Jordison encajándole las uñas, mientras el contrario tomo unos segundos más justo lo ideal para que Taylor sacara el pene. Quizás por las drogas fue lo que mantenían un poco _más caliente_ a Joey por eso obtuvo un poco más de “ _resistencia_ ” o fue lo que creyó el mayor al ver que su compañero fue el último en eyacular. 

Una vez más se detuvo a mirarlo pareciéndole lo más deseable en el mundo y por lo que valía la pena una paliza si llega a recobrar la sobriedad en ese momento pero parecía que Taylor estaría a salvo porque los ojos del baterista se entrecierran como señal de que esta en su límite y no aguantara más estar despierto por tanto alcohol que tomó. Corey aprovecha este momento para inclinarse a besarlo como la vez anterior pero después de unos segundos ya no obtiene la misma respuesta que esperaba sino que se vuelve torpe los movientes de la lengua de Joey y cuando el vocalista para se da cuenta que el chico esta inconsciente ya no puede seguir intentando besarlo si no le corresponde, estaba bien tenerlo _medio lucido acatando_ lo que hacía pero ahora tenerlo como zombi sería una verdadera mierda Taylor si se aprovecha (medio indeciso en su juicio de lo _moralmente correcto_ ). 

Lo deja dormir, por unos segundos admira la desnudez que tanto gozó, una vez más la sonrisa llena cinismo aparece en el rostro de Corey al pensar « _ **Valió la pena cada segundo que pasamos creo que fue la mejor opción que tome en años y sinceramente espero que no me golpees cuando estés sobrio por aprovecharme de tu estado, me vale si esto cuenta como un deseo gay pero la verdad es…. que tu serías mi única excepción para hacer este tipo de cosas nada heterosexuales… Joey Jordison por ti sería gay**_ ».

Fue así como dejo de mirarlo para completar su último deseo egoísta que fue besarlo en el cuello para dejarle una marca, sabía que pagaría caro pero había un truco en hacerlo justamente ahí ya que lo ha marcado precisamente donde es muy visible lo cual hara que Joey tenga dos opciones:

1…. Matar a Corey por aprovecharse en su estado de ebriedad para joderlo con esta marca que se ve a simple vista, patearlo peor que hace 4 años y decirle a los demás del porqué de la paliza para que lo corran de la banda.

2…. Patear a Corey pero callar que fue por sexo para que nadie de la banda se entere y esconder esa marca. 

De verdad que son ideas y teorías arriesgadas como locas las que tiene el vocalista pero digamos que este no es su mejor momento de lucidez solo basta ver que el muy idiota ha dejado la luz prendida de la camioneta sin contemplar que si pasa un carro no se estacione para auxiliarlos al creer que están “ _bien_ ” o que se pare el auto y vea que están follando logrando exponerlos más. No importa ahora Corey se está jugando su suerte con todo lo que hizo, sabe que por el momento debe de vestir al menor por el frio, además no quita la posibilidad de que si vengan sus compañeros a buscarlos lo cual su desnudez no haría fácil de explicar que está pasando así que ha darle prisa con limpiar y vestir a Jordison. 

Quitando de lado lo que pueda llegar a pasar esta noche ha sido la mejor para Corey, este 23 de diciembre es memorable por como ha perdido por completo su lado “ _hetero_ ” pero _**ha ganado conocer el placer de follar con Jordison**_ ampliando mucho de su visión de porque decían que Joey era bueno para _hacerte dudar de muchas cosas_ (aunque esto último lo decían más porque la gente tiende a subestimar la capacidad real del azabache para tocar la batería todo por sumarlo a su “ _pequeño cuerpo_ ” alegando que no era posible que por su tamaño pudiera tocar bien la batería sin duda un estupido juicio).

Ahora Corey sabe que **_el baterista es su única excepción para tener sexo con un hombre_** pero para Joey quien sabe que pasa por su mente solo queda esperar a ver que dice cuando este sobrio y sin duda lo más importante es ver que dirá acerca de aquella marca del cuello… 

¿Pateara a Corey por lo que le hizo?

¿Lo recordara para empezar?   
  
  
  


🐾 _Continuará_. 🐾  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya pasó el Lemon que tanto prometí en las etiquetas, Corey es un aprovechado y algo tonto por lo de la marca en el cuello.  
> Este intento de oneshot esta saliendo muy largo que parece fanfic normal pero me gusta narrar los hechos de manera mas detallada dandole profundidad a eventos que ocurrieron antes como la razon del gorro navideño y la muerte de su crush de Jordison.  
> Me alegra que esta historia tenga leidas y kudos, gracias por su apoyo a los que leen 😊


	8. Chapter 8

Corey por fin ha terminado de vestir a Joey y también por supuesto a sí mismo, todo a simple vista parece _normal_ como si no hubiese pasado nada “ _raro_ ”; incluso Taylor se tomaba la molestia de acomodar el perfecto cabello del baterista de modo en que no se hicieran nudos. Lo que más disfrutaba era estar con él en la misma colchoneta compartiendo una cobija para mantenerse calientes, la luz la había apagado para que la batería del carro no se descargue y aunque con esto le fuera difícil apreciarlo sin duda estaba feliz por tenerlo cerca; algo tan simple como compartir una cobija era especial para el mayor por lo que había descubierto esta noche. Sabía que ahora ya no puede ver a Joey de otra forma, es decir verlo como un simple compañero, ya no puede ignorar el hecho de que **_le atrae de cierta forma:_** físicamente o con su personalidad y sabe que los recuerdos le cobrarán factura cuando su mente este más sobria por el momento está dejando de preguntarse si fue bueno o si tiene alguna clase de _arrepentimiento_ por haber pasado esa línea de “ _amistad_ ” al compartir algo más que un beso y aprovecharse del estado del menor. 

Sabe igualmente que está mal lo que hizo pero ahora eso deja de importar cuando ve como el baterista duerme tranquilamente a su lado como si fuera una gran fantasía feliz de una historia romántica que no tendrá consecuencias _negativas_ , solo espera que de verdad ese sea su “ _final_ ” para lo que pasó esta noche.

Aquella fantasía de un mundo donde no hubiera consecuencias le estaba haciendo entrar al mundo de los sueños hasta que escuchó como un claxon sonaba por lo que se despertó de golpe para levantarse al tener el presentimiento que alguien por fin los notó en medio de la carretera, se levantó para ver quién era encontrándose con un carro que no tuvo problema en reconocer eso hizo que inmediatamente se pusiera la chamarra para salir de la furgoneta.

El frio se sentía tan intenso pero al menos ya había terminado de nevar, sus pasos del rubio eran un poco indecisos al tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones con quien menos quería hablar de lo que le hizo a Joey.

— ¿Qué mierda les pasó? ¿Por qué no llegaban? ¿Dónde está Joey? — exigió respuestas al verlo.

— Él está bien y solo...nos quedamos sin gasolina, no hay nada porque preocuparse Paul — menciona el rubio « _Daddy Gray viene al rescate de baby Joey… ¿Por qué esto me pone tan molesto?_ ».

— Mierda Corey, te dije que debías arreglar ese tablero para que no te quedarás a la deriva al no ver que tan preciso marca el tanque de gasolina pero como siempre ignoraste mi consejo en fin ¿y Joey? ¿no lo jodiste con peleas o sí? ¿Por qué no bajó? — lo regaño.

— Tranquilo _daddy Gray_ tu **_baby_** está durmiendo porque se cansó…. Y porque tomó algunas cervezas, estábamos aburridos y nos pusimos a tomar — mintió el rubio omitiendo comentar bien lo que le hizo al menor.

— Espero que solo sea eso y no hayas terminado haciendo cosas de las que te **arrepientas** — le dio una advertencia por la forma en la que lo miro. — Bueno me imagine que tendrias problemas con la gasolina por lo que traje un garrafón que servirá para al menos llegar a la próxima gasolinera así que ve y despierta a Joey para que venga conmigo — le ordenó mientras que él bajaría el garrafón que trae en su carro.

Corey no respondía nada solo fue directo a su camioneta para intentar despertar al baterista, de cierta forma le espanta la mirada que le daba Gray porque casi nunca lo ve enojado ya que es uno de los miembros más _tranquilos_ como _responsables_ a diferencia de Shawn que puede ser estricto y responsable al grado de regañarlos cuando hacen algo mal o sea es más fácil verlo enojado. Pero de algo esta seguro cuando se trata de Joey ha notado que Paul lo apoya mucho es como si fueran muy _apegados_ quizás es porque mantienen una amistad más cercana que él quien es prácticamente un _desconocido_ al ser un “ _recién_ ” llegado a la banda; cuando Taylor se compara con Paul o incluso con Anders siente que no es _lo suficiente unido a la banda_ menos a ser un gran “ _amigo_ ” de Jordison pero también sabe que no puede jugar a los “ _buenos amigos_ ” después de lo que acaba de hacerle al menor no es como si tuviera derecho de reclamar un lugar en las “ _personas importantes o de confianza”_ si ha roto una línea de compañerismo con aprovecharse en su estado de ebriedad. 

Una vez que subió a la camioneta se encargó de intentar despertarlo moviéndolo un poco pero Joey tiene un sueño muy pesado no es fácil de despertar menos suponiendo que toda la droga siga en su sistema acompañado del alcohol. Se siente un poco tentado a tocarlo con cierto grado de depravación al verlo tan vulnerable y con esa expresión tan inocente que le ha empezado a _atraer tanto_ pero es detenido cuando escucha como alguien patea la puerta para que salga, enseguida baja para encontrarse a Gray con el garrafón en manos.

— ¿Y Joey? ¿despertó? — preguntó el mayor.

— Eh no, Joey está completamente cansado digo borracho como para siquiera saber que mierda pasa a su al rededor — menciona el vocalista rascándose la nuca ante la mirada seria de su compañero.

— Bueno entonces llenemos el tanque lo mas rápido posible hace mucho frio afuera — le paso el garrafón con la manguera mientras él se quedaba con una lámpara que trajo consigo que servirá para alumbrar.

El vocalista acata la orden y va a llenar el tanque, él hacía todo un silencio al no saber siquiera que decirle a Paul tal parece que le está _provocando miedo_ y de cierta forma ha logrado que _su estado de ebriedad baje_ al saber que tiene que estar más alerta con lo que diga porque si Gray se entera de lo que le hizo a Joey antes de que estos lo resuelvan será más duro, al usar la manguera para vaciar la gasolina al succionarla para que baje la gasolina casi se atraganta con esta porque le espantaba la dura mirada de su compañero sobre su persona pero intentó que todo siguiera con _normalidad_. Cuando terminó de vaciar la gasolina intentó parecer _normal_ con una sonrisa a pesar de que su cara le delata que está algo nervioso.

— Vaya casi me trago un _galón de gasolina_ — intentó bromear con esto.

— Asegúrate la próxima vez de quien se trague la gasolina sea el carro no tú — responde el azabache.

— Si lo haré, ey por cierto ¿Cómo es que decidiste venir a buscarnos? ¿Qué pasó con los chicos? ¿Fue Colsefni quien te mando? De seguro ese idiota quería que regresara rápido con las cervezas ¿O fue Shawn quien te mandó?— lanzo un montón de preguntas para _relajar_ el ambiente.

— No fue ninguno de ellos yo decidí venir por cuenta propia, todos ya se fueron a sus casas, cuando se tardaron más de 40 minutos Mick se fue con Anders a alguna fiesta y Shawn prefirió retirarse después de recibir una llamada — explico. — Decidí venir a buscarlos porque todos creyeron que se fueron a alguna fiesta olvidándose del encargo, la verdad dude que Joey aceptara ir contigo a alguna otra parte más, por eso vine y acerté que les había pasado algo con lo de tu inútil tablero que no marca bien el tanque por esta razón vine preparado además realmente soy el más sobrio de los que quedábamos en mi casa y estoy pensando más claro que tú — se justificó. 

— Oh viejo te agradezco entonces que vinieras, de verdad nos has salvado — sintió que esta sería la respuesta más acertada en una situación _normal_ no en lo que realmente deseaba (que nadie los interrumpiera y pudiera pasar más tiempo con el baterista). 

— Lo hice por Joey no por ti — respondió mientras abría la puerta del piloto de la furgoneta porque de ahi se abre la segunda puerta.

— ¿Por qué **_siempre te preocupas por_** ** _baby JOEY?_** ¿Qué es para ti? ¿Qué tienes que decir **_daddy Gray?_** — su mente no le dejó procesar en lo que decía solo dijo lo que sentía, pero el tono que usó parecía molesto por lo que se puede malinterpretar. 

Como escena dramática al mismo tiempo Gray deslizaba la puerta para encontrar al baterista y por ende esta hacia un sonido al más estilo “ _drama_ ” de película como si se fuera a descubrir algo, sin embargo lo único que se mostró fue al menor bien cobijado dormido de manera tan pacífica en la colchoneta. 

— **Joey es mi mejor amigo solo es eso,** deja esas pendejas de decir que soy su _padre_ y el mi _bebé_ , nada de esa mierda pasa con nosotros solo entiende que me doy cuenta de algunas cosas que pareces no notar — dijo mientras se acerca con cuidado al baterista.

— ¿Co-o-o-mo de que cosas hablas? — esta respuesta al rubio le había tomado por sorpresa que le asustó por suponer varias ideas posibles y odiandose por hablar impulsivamente hace rato.

— Del hecho de que Joey… — lo tomó entre sus brazos al levantarlo ya que es algo “ _ligero_ ” para el mayor. — **Él no está bien** — Gray saco al chico de la camioneta.

Aunque decía que no era como un padre para el baterista sin duda con esta escena si parecía uno al llevarlo con cuidado para ponerlo en su carro, Taylor los seguía para llevarle el garrafón pero más importante porque necesitaba ver que más iba a decirle sobre el baterista. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo no le hice nada… yo no hice nada malo…. No es lo que piensas solo… ¡No sé qué mierda esperas que diga!— Corey se adelantó a sacar conclusiones al ver como se llevaban a Joey de su lado. 

El rubio le abrió la puerta para que pudieran meter a Nathan al carro, Taylor no sabía que esperar cuando el mayor terminara de acomodarlo en el asiento de copiloto. 

— ¡Date cuenta estúpido, **Joey esta lastimado de la muñeca,** no puede mover bien el brazo! — era difícil sacar de quicio a Paul pero esta vez le resultaba necesario expresar su enojo, a pesar del grito que lanzó parece que Jordison no le afecta al seguir durmiendo en el asiento.

— ¿Qué? — de verdad el vocalista no se esperaba tal confesión.

— ¡Mierda Corey, ve más allá de las cervezas y mujeres! — regaño una vez más al chico. — Si tu baterista se lastima la banda no podrá avanzar, **_el lugar de Joey es muy importante_** , a nosotros nos pueden reemplazar fácilmente pero alguien con el talento de Joey no, es imposible conseguir a alguien tan bueno como él. _**Sin Joey la banda no existe**_ y una caída como en la tarde no beneficia a la banda — Paul explico al darle la cara al rubio.

— Esta tarde… la pizza… ¿Te refieres a que él se hizo daño… por mi culpa? — por fin daba en el punto. 

— Si pendejo, tus descuidos pueden dejarnos sin las habilidades de Joey por un tiempo — comenta. — Si se fractura se retrasa todo lo que la banda hace para salir adelante, el esfuerzo de todos se ve truncado por las irresponsabilidad de dejar tu maldita pizza tirada o iniciar peleas, parece que también eres tan lento para comprenderlo ni cuando te advertí que manejarás tú te diste cuenta — explica Gray quitándole el garrafón de sus manos.

Con esto ahora comprende que si Joey manejaba le causaría más dolor la muñeca porque su furgoneta es _estándar_ es decir tiene que cambiar velocidades con la palanca así que tiene que mover más la mano incluso sabe que toda la noche estuvo provocando al azabache para iniciar peleas ahora que lo piensa tal vez por esa razón no lograba pegarle con la mano ya que los reflejos de Joey son muy buenos como para no atinarle. 

Pero ante todo siempre el orgullo del vocalista salía a flote… 

— Eso no lo hice porque quisiera... Pero no es mi culpa… él también no se fijó al caminar y yo no quería que se hiciera daño… — intentaba defenderse pero a la vez tiene razón si hubiera puesto más atención quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación también está que iba a iniciar una pelea y podía dañarse más la mano del menor, incluso ahora _abuso_ de Joey algo que puede afectar a la banda y todo por su egoísmo por su extraña obsesión con él. 

— Deja de dar problemas Corey, maneja con cuidado siguiéndonos y después cuando llegues a la calle que nos separa ve a tu casa, tu tampoco debes exponerte a sufrir un accidente o enfermes por este frío, hazlo, **_se_** **_más prudente con tus acciones recuerda que estas en una banda_** — fue lo último que le dijo al meterse a su auto.

Taylor ya no pudo responder solo veía como Paul encendía el motor y las luces de su carro esto lo motivo a hacer lo que le dijo, fue a su furgoneta y los siguió. Con cada metro que avanzaba se preguntaba si de verdad está pensando bien las cosas, esas palabras de Gray le habían dejado más sobrio como pensativo acerca de lo que le hace a Joey.

Hasta eso cuando vieron una estación de gasolina Paul espero a Corey para asegurarse que llenara bien en tanque de su furgoneta no quería verlo quedarse en medio del camino, de cierta forma aunque Taylor fue regañado por el mayor nunca lo deja de lado y se preocupa también por este tal parece _ser un buen amigo_ esto hace que comprenda porque Joey es tan amigo de Gray. 

Pero justo como le dijo Paul cuando llegaron a la avenida tuvo que separarse para ir a su casa, sabe que ha dejado atrás su celular en la casa del mayor pero esto solo hace que sea una posibilidad y pretexto para que mañana pueda ir de inmediato a su casa para ver cómo sigue la situación con Jordison ya que sabe que este se quedara a dormir ahí. 

Solo queda esperar a mañana para saber que _tanto ha arruinado la vida de Joey y la suya_ , no sabe si esto terminara como _una novela feliz_ o simplemente será una historia más que puede convertirse en algo _aterrador_ si se gana el odio del azabache, sinceramente espera que esto sea un _cuento de hadas_ donde todo va bien…

Porque de verdad le dolería si Joey rechaza lo vivido esta noche y si lo llega a odiar, no sabe bien que mierda pasa con sus _sentimientos_ o _juicio_ pero solo espera que el baterista no lo haga arrepentirse de su decisión aunque sabe que no es nadie para exigir después de aprovecharse del estado alcohólico que provoco en el menor. 

Corey es el único que inició esta situación y ahora tendra que lidiar con la mierda que ha creado por el bien de la banda.

🐾 continuará. 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul es un buen amigo, solo eso, no hay nada raro de por medio en su amistad y luego entenderán un poco más de como se llevan como amigos cuando Joey despierte.
> 
> Este fanfic esta por llegar a su final.


	9. Chapter 9

Eran alrededor de las 12: 48 del mediodía Corey manejaba hacia la casa de Paul para tratar de encontrarse con el baterista, inicialmente sabía que su pretexto sería ir por su celular pero también estaba que el gorro navideño se quedó dentro de su camioneta por lo que también sería una buena excusa para hablarle aunque sabe que todo puede ir mal, esta vez está más sobrio al menos la resaca le recuerda lo malo que hizo y le ha dejado con varias preguntas. Si bien era algo “ _tarde_ ” pero estar despierto bebiendo cuando llego a su casa no le ayudo en nada porque hizo que durmiera casi amaneciendo en consecuencia se despertaría más tarde pero no fue así, si no fuera por la llamada que recibió de su madre recordándole que cenaran juntos este día no se hubiera despertado al mediodía seguiría durmiendo hasta el atardecer pero su motivo de mantenerse más despierto era ver al menor y aclarar bien sus dudas sobre lo que pasó anoche.

Hasta se tomó la molestia de verse lo más decente al darse un baño y ponerse ropa que le hace ver bien aunque tiene unas ojeras acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hace querer vomitar cuando intentó _desayunar_ algo por lo que solo pudo comer una dona sin tanta azúcar; cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaban los recuerdos de Joey sin ropa lo cual le llegaban a sentir _ansioso como confundido_ por una respuesta a que si recuerda algo de anoche. 

Sus ideas vagaban entre culparse por su _impulsividad_ como en _arriesgar_ perder más su fama de _mujeriego_ y claro aceptar que no es tan _heterosexual_ como todos piensan que es, pero otra parte de su mente más cuerda le decía que debía afrontar todo y preguntar que recuerda Joey de hace 4 años, sabe que es cierta su _obsesión_ con aquel recuerdo que intentaba olvidar de aquel beso y necesita saber si el azabache también lo recuerda. 

Tiene la teoría que debería ser así por lo que escucho del relato de Jordison con esa mujer de la tienda sabe que ese año fue especial en los eventos cuando mencionaron la muerte de alguien y un día “24” de hace 4 años que bien encajan en los recuerdos suyos de besar a alguien que parecía una _chica gótica muy sexy_. 

Incluso con la _prueba_ que hizo ayer se puede dar cuenta que Joey luce igual de atractivo con el gorro navideño como el recuerdo que tiene de aquel chico que beso con un gorro similar, estas pruebas le apoya la teoría de que es la misma persona pero aunque sea así sabe que primero tiene que afrontar las estupideces que hizo ayer al estar marcándole el cuerpo con chupetones en especial en el cuello, sabe que el baterista no lo dejara tranquilo si odia lo que le hizo ayer (bien tiene la prueba de hace 4 años donde fue pateado como nadie lo había hecho y eso solo fue por un beso que será cuando se entere que fue por sexo).

Por una parte también su mente le dice que debería ser optimista quizás solo el menor finja que no pasó nada y todo sea normal…. Aunque de cierta forma odiaría también que sea _olvidado_ esa _maravillosa_ experiencia que tuvieron en el sexo pero que sabe que podría ser lo mejor para que no complique nada con la banda tal como le advirtió ayer Paul (que no hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse). Es desesperante como las ideas le invaden y lo que más le molesta es que no se preocupa por tapar _**su obsesión con el baterista**_ , ya no le importa decirse a sí mismo que quizás si le _atrae mucho_ el chico aun sabiendo que son hombres bueno mientras sea en su propia cabeza no tiene problema de declarar que _**puede ser gay solo por Jordison.**_

.

.

.  
  
  


Al llegar a casa de Gray se estaciono en la entrada y bajo con el gorro navideño en sus manos sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso cuando tocó la puerta, no paso mucho cuando el dueño de la casa le abrió la puerta.

— No te esperaba tan _temprano_ Corey — dijo Paul al hacerse un lado para que el _invitado_ pase al interior.

— Solo me desperté _temprano_ por una llamada, ya sabes no suelo _madrugar_ en nada — comenta mientras avanza buscando con la mirada al azabache.

— Si me extraña que vengas temprano a visitarme cuando has demostrado que lo tuyo no es la puntualidad en fin sé que debes haber venido por tu celular y está en la sala de ensayo si quieres puedes esperar en la sala o vas por el ya que estoy cocinando unos….  
  


De pronto de uno de los pasillos sale Joey sin camisa usando solo un pans pero claramente se carga una cara molesta pero lo que llama más la atención es que tenga manchas rojas por todo su cuerpo justo donde Corey recuerda haberle pasado la boca y la marca muy notable en su cuello, el rubio al verlo su corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza y cada recuerdo se vuelve más claro de anoche tanto que acabo sin poder dar otro paso más. 

— Paul tu camisa se me cayó al suelo y se mojó, dame otra — el azabache se frotaba los ojos como si estuviera recién despertando ignorando el hecho de que esta acompañado su amigo.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué te pasó en el cuerpo? — hasta Gray se sorprendía del estado del menor.

— Solo son marcas de … — cuando dejo de frotarse los ojos vio al rubio. — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — frunció el ceño al ver que está ahí Taylor.

— Vine por mi celular… — respondió el vocalista hipnotizado por las marcas rojas en el cuerpo del chico.

— Parece que un _mosco_ te ha **marcado** — bromeo señalándole las marcas. — ¿Quién te las hizo? Si ayer estuviste toda la tarde aquí y parte de la noche… — pregunta Paul ahora curioso ya que sabe que no salieron a conocer chicas esa noche a menos de que fuera en el trascurso de su partida por comprar alcohol ya que no ve posible otra explicación lógica.

Esa pregunta helo al rubio y sintió como si fuera a desfallecer si escucha la anécdota de anoche porque no planeaba encarar estas respuestas con más gente en especial con Gray ahí, había querido que todo se resolviera estando solo ellos dos para saber el veredicto final del baterista.  
  


— Ah ¿esto? — señalo una de las marcas. — Debió ser ayer por _**culpa**_ de Colsefni — declaro el azabache.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Paul no comprendía tal declaración.

— ¡MALDITA SEA ¿PORQUE DEBES MENCIONAR A ANDERS?! — grito molestó el rubio sin siquiera pensar en lo recriminante que sonaba como si se tratara de algo que debía ofenderse si fueran “ _pareja_ ”.   
  


Ante el comentario todos voltearon a ver a Corey mientras este sujetaba con fuerza aquel gorro como si quisiera golpear a alguien por la forma en que su mirada cambiaba….   
  


🐾 continuará 🐾  
  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez mas cerca del final, se que fue un capitulo corto pero el siguiente sera largo.


	10. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: groserías y violencia a lo largo del ultimo capítulo.  
> Personalidad de Corey muy diferente a la que suelen usar en los fanfics.

— Ah ¿esto? — señalo una de las marcas. — Debió ser ayer por culpa de Colsefni — declaro el azabache.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Paul no comprendía tal declaración.

— ¡MALDITA SEA ¿PORQUE DEBES MENCIONAR A ANDERS?! — grito molestó el rubio sin siquiera pensar en lo recriminante que sonaba como si se tratara de algo que debía ofenderse si fueran “ _pareja_ ”. 

Ante el comentario todos voltearon a ver a Corey mientras este sujetaba con fuerza aquel gorro como si quisiera golpear a alguien por la forma en que su mirada cambiaba…. 

— ¿Qué tienes contra Anders? — pregunta curioso Paul.

— … — al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él empezó a sentirse estúpido por reaccionar de esta forma. — Nada… — intentó sonar de forma despreocupada y relajaba su expresión.

— Que **raro** eres — menciona Joey. 

— Ey no me digas _raro_ si tú eres el _raro_ que dice “ _Colsefni me hizo estas marcas”_ — se defendió el vocalista señalándole las marcas en su cuerpo.

— Haber estúpido, no dije “ _me las hizo_ ” sino que “ _ **fue su culpa**_ ” — aclaro el menor. 

— No mames Joey es lo mismo, lo peor es que me haces imaginar que andas _**follando**_ con Anders y por eso las marcas — respondía el rubio un poco molesto pero por el hecho de involucrar al ex vocalista con el baterista en situaciones comprometedoras con su “ _amigo_ ” « _maldita sea Joey ayer dijiste que no eras gay y me sales con esto ahora»._

— ¡Puta madre Corey ni siquiera digas eso de broma! — frunció su ceño. — Ya basta de tus delirios extraños **NO ES NADA GAY** solo fuimos a una fiesta antes de llegar al ensayo, pasaron cosas y termine con unas chicas en un trio algo sadomasoquista el asunto pero eso no importa sino fuera porque Anders me dijo que era una fiesta _tranquila_ no hubiera accedido a ir porque me _consumiría la energía para tocar la batería_ pero igual cumplí con tocar y nada salió mal en el ensayo de ayer — se defendió el azabache.

— Ahora tiene sentido porque ustedes llegaron un poco tarde — dijo Paul recordando que fueron de los penúltimos en llegar ya que Corey fue el último como siempre. — ¿Y si estaban buenas las chicas como para que te dejaras hacer tanto? Tu piel suele marcarse muy fácil por lo que no dejas que **nadie te deje marcas** , es un poco _inusual_ — se señaló a si mismo precisamente en el cuello como referencia a lo que pregunta.

— Si, ellas eran muy sexys pero como siempre las amigas de Anders tienen gustos sadomasoquistas pero vale la pena por…..

— Oye Paul, no decías que estas cocinando algo ¿no se te va quemar? — el vocalista interrumpió al menor, le molestaba ahora saber que ese mismo día Joey también tuvo relaciones sexuales con otras chicas. 

— Ah sí es cierto, bueno luego me cuentas iré a checarlo — Gray se retira hacia la cocina.

Con la partida del mayor los dejaron solos, Corey estaba un poco molesto por el comentario del baterista sabía que eso era normal en su vida privada pero después de lo que vivió con Jordison anoche siente que no es “ _justo_ ” ahora escuchar que el azabache tenga sexo con otras chicas. Efectivamente **Taylor es un monopolizador** aunque sepa que **_Joey no le pertenece_** y no tiene nada porque reclamarle.

— _Jowi_ … — lo llama un poco dudoso.

— Otra vez llamándome de esa maldita forma, te dije mi nombre es “ **JOEY** ” — aclaro el menor.

— No es cierto, te llamas Nathan esa mujer lo dijo cuándo te vio en la tienda… ummm ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Janis? de seguro la conoces bien porque hasta te abrazo y presentó a su niña… Incluso parece que la consolaste por algo importante que la hizo llorar y a ti te conmovió esa plática por como la abrazaste. Quien diría que Jordison tiene un lado tan _empático_ con las mujeres aunque es de esperarse si seguramente se las quiere _coger_ ¿o como conseguiste que esa pelirroja se interesara en ti? Digo te miraba como si te _deseara_ de hace años — hablo sin pensarlo.

— Ok es mi nombre real pero elegí que me llamen **Joey** y deja de hablar de esa forma de Janis, ella es solo una amiga no te interesa lo que pase entre ella y yo — aquellos recuerdos de la noche buena de hace 4 años le estaban produciendo nostalgia que necesita ocultar frente al rubio. — Demonios Corey deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas — responde el baterista ahora más enojado pero aquel sentimiento de tristeza no se va. 

— No es que anduviera de chismoso se escucha todo en una tienda tan pequeña además andaba comprando el licor y fue casualidad que los escuchará — se defendió. — Por cierto _Jowi_ toma tu bonito gorro navideño — se lo aventó. 

— Maldita sea que no es “ _Jowi_ ” luego no te quejes que te llame estúpido “ _ **Cory**_ ” — recibió el gorro. 

— Oh vamos llámeme “ _ **Cory**_ ” solamente, no me importa tanto así me llaman todas las chicas con las que he salido — sonrió para demostrarle que no está ofendido por el sobrenombre y era verdad lo que comentaba. — Ponte el gorro, te queda bien porque “ _ **a Joey le va todo lo que le pongas**_ ” — le guiño el ojo intentando imitar la acción de anoche de Janis.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — respondió molesto, quería levantar el puño para golpearlo pero cuando lo movió sintió dolor en la muñeca.

— Ay _Jowi_ si fuera _una sexy pelirroja_ si te gustaría el comentario o ¿por qué _soy rubio_ no te gusta? o ¿es porque _**soy hombre**_? — se acercó más al menor en plan de bromearle aunque sabe que se está jugando sus ganas por querer darle un abrazo al verlo ahí tan desprotegido y semi desnudo « _Mierda, ahora tengo ganas de abrazarlo… ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo era Heterosexual pero ahora tengo deseo por Joey… solo quiero tenerlo junto a mí y sé que eso es raro porque somos compañeros de trabajo_ ». 

— Sabes que es por lo último pendejo, **no me gustan los hombres** ni tus pinches comentarios culeros — respondió el menor.

— ¡Oh pero que tal ayer **_Jowi se dejaba besar!_** — dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿QUEEEE? No inventes yo no haría eso, qué asco me daría besarte — se ofendió el baterista.

— Lo hiciste no te hagas, me besaste y…. — el mayor empezaba a hablar de más pero se dio cuenta que no quería decir que más pasó al ver la mirada enojada del baterista.

— ¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS COREY?, YO NO HARIA ESO MENOS CONTIGO POR QUE ME _DESAGRADAS_ — comento molesto. 

— _Jowi_ ¿Te… _desagrado_? — esas palabras le estaban afectando al sentirse dolido _«¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento raro por esas simples palabras? Yo no era así… ¿Qué tanto me afectó lo de anoche?»._

— Si porque siempre terminas jodiéndome como el día de ayer arruinaste mi mano y por tu culpa _me duele el trasero_ cuando me caí, si tú no hubieras tirado esa maldita pizza no me dolería nada…. — declaro el chico « _Si no hubiera sido por ti ayer no hubiera recordado de nuevo aquel horrible invierno, otra vez vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Cindy y lo inútil que fui ante esa situación»_. — Eres molesto y siempre jodes mis momentos como ahora por tu culpa no puedo tocar bien la batería sin que duela además a ti también te desagrado ¿no? Así que estamos bien en no agradarnos — explico Jordison intentando verse enfadado porque aquel sentimiento de nostalgia empezaba a ganar más terreno en sus emociones y no quería mostrar este lado al rubio. 

— ¡A mí no me desagradas, te equivocas! La verdad es que… siempre me has parecido divertido y **eres fácil de molestar que me encanta hacerlo** pero no lo hago porque te odie simplemente es porque así de idiota soy con las personas que me agradan bastante — declaro con honestidad.

— Eres un estúpido Corey, deja eso para los niños que no saben expresar su _amistad_ — comenta tratando de concentrar ese enojo en Corey y deshacerse del sentimiento de tristeza. — Pensé que te caía mal porque siempre me mirabas _raro_ incluso tenía una teoría de que me odiabas tanto que planeabas abandonarme en la carreta ayer o qué harías alguna estupidez que me dejaría con _más dolor en el cuerpo_ — explica Joey.

— Te equivocas, no me desagradas solo me has parecido llamativo y es raro…. pero más que nada me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo…. Una noche nevada — sujeto bien del hombro al menor para encararlo frente a frente. — Dime recuerdas ¿ **nuestro beso**? — pregunto esta vez con seriedad.

— NO SE DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS — Joey contestó sin problemas. 

— Ayer nosotros… nos conocíamos por equivocación y… dijiste que necesitabas estar más ebrio para… — balbuceaba ante las ideas que se le venían, no sabía que decir para que no sonará como un loco que intentó drogar a su compañero pero era difícil de explicar cuando es la realidad.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué mierda intentas decir? — no entendía nada y le estaba molestando esta situación porque aquel recuerdo de frustración por la muerte de su crush le estaba ganando al enojo.

— El 24 de hace cuatro años… suena raro y me cuesta decirlo pero aquel día creo que….

De pronto algo hizo que juntaran nuevamente sus labios, el mayor al estar cara a cara no fue difícil que con solo inclinarse más al frente se pudiera dar esta efectiva unión de labios, pero en esta ocasión era menos el tiempo ya que Joey inmediatamente se hizo para atrás y Corey perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al piso al sentir que ya nada lo _empujaba_ a hacerlo.

— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES ESTUPIDO COREY! — grito furioso Jordison escupiendo al piso y frotándose los labios para limpiarse la baba de Corey.

— Ey, no lo culpes es mi culpa — declaro Paul alzando las manos y bajando el pie que utilizo para empujar a Corey en esta situación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? — Taylor esta sorprendido por tal acción y solo pudo mirar hacia donde está el mayor para que su cara no se mostrara levemente roja y “ _neutra_ ” a comparación del azabache que irradiaba ira, el vocalista fingía estar ofendido porque internamente estaba algo feliz por lo que le obligaron a hacer.

— DEMONIOS GRAY ¿Y PORQUE MIERDA LO HICISTE? — el baterista preguntaba mientras tallaba su boca con su mano.

— Porque creo que es _**DIVERTIDO**_ — respondió Paul. 

— ¿QUE COSA TE PARECE DIVERTIDO? NO HAY NINGUNA MIERDA QUE SEA DIVERTIDA, ESTA VEZ ESTAS MUERTO GRAY — dijo el menor al amenazarlo.

— Tranquilo Joey, no pasa nada por un simple beso en nuestra carrera a veces los músicos suelen hacerlo para complacer a los fans o _por una causa en apoyo de un sector,_ si no hay sentimientos no creo que deba importante además es _DIVERTIDO_ molestar a Corey, lo siento si te involucre en mi _venganza_ contra el estúpido de Taylor — menciona el bajista.

— No me jodas Paul, vengante del idiota con otras cosas no me utilices de nuevo maldita sea — le lanzó una patada en la pierna.

— Ya, lo siento — le dolió el golpe pero se pudo mantener en pie. 

— ¡¿Que mierda te hice puto?! — Taylor se levantó del suelo algo confundido pero mantenía su papel de _molesto_.

— ¡ _Achuuuuu_! — estornudo fuertemente el menor.

— Mejor ponte ropa sino te resfriaras — propuso Gray.

— _Jowi_ vístete que te vas a enfermar — añadió el rubio.

— Tiene razón el idiota, debes irte a cambiar esto perjudicaría más tu tiempo de _inactividad_ en la batería si te enfermas — explica el bajista. 

— ¡No me llames así estúpido Corey! — pateo ahora al vocalista. — Y vete al diablo Taylor — le enseño el dedo del medio al marcharse. 

No iba a admitirlo el baterista pero le daba la razón a su gran amigo, si se llega a enfermar esto perjudica sus horas de actividad y productividad en la banda por lo que es importante que se cuide en su salud en consecuencia tendrá que ir a buscar ropa que pueda usar en la habitación de Paul (todo lo que trae puesto es del mayor). 

El vocalista le dolía el golpe pero no quiso enfrentarse al menor debido a que veía como Gray le hizo una seña para que no respondiera y se quedara quieto.

— Vamos a la sala hijo de perra para arreglar lo de ayer — dijo el mayor llamando la atención del rubio. 

— Como quieras estúpido… — Taylor intentó no parecer nervioso. 

Paul camino hacia el cuarto donde ensayan, el rubio lo seguía sin siquiera decir alguna palabra porque temía preguntar bien que demonios pasaba por la mente del bajista para crear todo esto, en primera no entiende porque fue empujado a besar al baterista ni tan poco este inusual “ _desafío a pelear”_.

Cuando llegaron a la sala por reflejo al ver su celular en donde lo dejo lo tomó y empezó a revisarlo solo para comprobar que la batería estaba llena como sus notificaciones de llamadas perdidas. 

— Tu maldito celular estuvo sonando en la noche y esto me molestó — Paul se acercó a su compañero. — No vuelvas a olvidarlo en mi casa, es **molesto** — le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? — el rubio se quejo ante el dolor de su mandíbula y la notable sangre que sale de su nariz, todo esto le tomaba por sorpresa. 

— Te lo mereces estúpido — declaro el mayor al darle un segundo golpe ahora en el estómago. — Es menos de lo que Joey te hubiera hecho si le cuentas la verdad — su mirada se mantenía seria.

— Pero… ¿de qué mierda hablas? — se encogió tras recibir el golpe hasta soltó su celular, le dolía y no esperaba que algún día fuera golpeado por él ya que se supone que es el más “ _pacifico_ ” del grupo.

— Tú le hiciste _algo_ a Joey y no se trató solo de un beso, ¿o lo vas a negar después de ver esas _marcas_? — dijo Paul sabiendo lo del beso porque justo cuando se encaminaba a decirle a Joey que " _la comida estaba lista_ " escucho su conversación.

— ¿Cuál maldito **beso**?, no sabes nada… no pasa nada de lo que te imagines, no soy gay para hacerlo — intentó negarlo pero tartamudeaba delatando que hay algo mal en su respuesta. — Te equivocas… esas marcas… él dijo que fue por su fiesta con el pendejo de Anders — sentía que si admitía algo de lo que hizo ayer le iba costar caro.

— Por la forma en que me contestas afirmas todo, eres fácil de leer, quizás algunas son por esa fiesta pero mírate tartamudeas y te pones furioso porque Joey mencione a Colsefni _**pareces un niño celoso**_ — por primera vez en toda la plática se le escuchaba reír. — Corey no sé qué mierda le diste a Joey ayer pero no lo vuelvas a hacer no quiero verlo como un _zombi_ , te advertí que no lo jodieras y hacerle “ _ **algo más”**_ que un beso aplica en **NO JODERLO** — le advirtió al menor.

— No hice nada que él no _quisiera_ y ¿Por qué besarlo está mal? Digo si me atrae que te importa — hablo estúpidamente al decir lo que piensa. 

— Entiende si comienzas algo solo por curiosidad solo dañaras a la persona o ambos se dañaran, a mi no me molesta si quieres declararte gay por sentirte atraído por Jordison total él parece no estar interesado en ti, me importa que uses a mi amigo solo para saciar tu _maldita curiosidad mal sana_ que se te nota con solo verte; no quiero que lo involucres en tus juegos perturbando el ambiente de la banda — explico el bajista.

— Un momento… tu comentario se contradice… — limpio la sangre de su nariz con la manga de su chamarra. — ¿Por qué me empujaste entonces? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Gray? ¿Eres un pendejo bipolar o que mierda pasa por tu jodida cabeza? — más ideas le estropeaban mantener su compostura de hacerse _que no sabe del tema y que no siente algo por Nathan._

— Era para que dejaras de pensar en besarlo, si lo hacías ya no estarías viéndolo de esa _maldita forma enferma_ pero parece que sigues igual que antes fue un error hacerlo. Mierda, he terminado arruinando este día para Joey por intentar quitarte tu _maldita curiosidad_ que tuviste producto de una noche de borrachera — reconoció Paul un poco molesto consigo mismo « _La verdad necesitaba hacer que él pensara en otra cosa después de oír que mencionaron un gorro de navidad y a Janis, sé que a Joey le recuerda a Cindy y eso le duele, quería hacerlo pensar en otra cosa para que se enojara y dejara atrás el sentimiento de dolor, sí, mi pensamiento es muy estúpido y arriesgado»._

— ¡No es una jodida curiosidad de una noche de borrachera! — declaró impulsivamente tras varias ideas que se le venían a la mente y no lograba decidir cuál sería la mejor para _justificar_ sus actos de anoche.

— Entonces ¿Qué es? — Gray le cuestiono.

— Inicio hace 4 años… — se gacho a recoger su celular. — Hace cuatro años un 24 de diciembre lo conocí por error o quizás…. Era el destino, un jodido destino para _destrozarme_ la vida como la conocía — jugó con su celular a que _golpeara_ levemente una esquina contra el piso al seguir aun agachado.

— Pero si Joey te conoció apenas hasta que te vio en Stone Sour — argumentó el bajista.

— No, hace cuatros años nos conocimos aunque creo que **Joey ni siquiera me debe recordar** porque si no me hubiera pateado al verme — forjo una sonrisa al terminar de _jugar_ con su celular y guardarlo en su chamarra. — He tenido una maldita suerte de ser olvidado pero yo no pudo olvidarlo, creía haber suprimido bien su cara en mis recuerdos pero… **ese maldito gorro navideño me hizo confirmar que Joey lo conocí en la parada de autobús cuando lo confundí con una chica gótica y decidí besarlo** por una maldita razón que ahora me parece ridícula… creo que simplemente necesitaba una _razón_ para atreverme a cruzar la línea con alguien desconocido… — se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiar los rastros de sangre. — Soy tan _superficial_ que me interese en Joey por su cara, desde que lo vi vestido con ese traje rojo me gustó y estúpidamente creía que era una chica por lo que mi confianza incremento y lo bese, me pateo ese día…. Realmente me jodio saber que era hombre pero ahora ya no me importa perder mi lado “ _normal_ ” si él llega a _interesarse en mí_ — declaro con honestidad importándole poco lo _extraño_ que suene. 

— Entonces tú fuiste quien confundió a Joey con una chica esa noche buena cuando Cindy lo…

— ¿Quién fue ella? ¿Era su novia? ¿Por qué ese nombre parece importante? — no dejo de terminar su frase a su compañero porque necesitaba respuestas, esta curiosidad de saber que todo le pasa en la vida del baterista va en aumento. 

— Tranquilo, calma tus celos — esta reacción del vocalista le causo gracia que incluso se atrevió a reír ante la situación tan seria que se está tratando.

— “ _Basta Paul no me jodas_ ” eso quisiera decir pero me pone mal escuchar que él tenga a otras personas… — Taylor se levantó del suelo. — Estoy perdiendo la cabeza en poco tiempo ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Qué tiene Joey que me pone tan mal en poco tiempo? — está siendo muy honesto pero ya no sabe si es bueno o malo comentarlo. 

— Verte así me hace pensar en _**qué tan bueno es Joey para hacer dudar a la gente de su heterosexualidad**_ y también me hace pensar en que debería estar golpeándote por aprovecharte de mi amigo estando ebrio porque que él durmiera tan profundamente no era efecto de alcohol normal, Joey estando ebrio suele despertarse en ratos a hacer cualquier estupidez y ayer me lo diste muy _tranquilo_ además aquellas marcas ya eran visibles cuando llegamos a mi casa. Sé que seguramente usaste algo después de todo trabajaste en un sex shop conoces bien productos para poner a la gente en estado “ _cooperativo_ ”; eres peligroso para mi mejor amigo así que te lo advertiré nuevamente: deja de joderlo con _drogas_ y no hagas algo que afecte a la banda — menciona el bajista con una mirada seria. 

— Pero yo… solo quería saber que era estar con él y comprobar si era aquel chico que bese hace 4 años por _error_ , no planeaba que tuviera después consecuencias como esta maldita necesidad por querer más si sé que ambos somos hombres y al menos nos declaramos heterosexuales… bueno quizás yo solo tenga fijación por Joey pero él solo es mi excepción, no soy un gay declarado solo Jordison me atrae de alguna forma ¡maldición es difícil saber que me pasa al verlo!… Sé que hice mal con lo de ayer pero ¿y si él se acerca por voluntad propia puedo tenerlo si no interfiere con la banda? — el rubio pregunta buscando una _esperanza_ y aprobación del mejor amigo del baterista.

— Dudo que puedas acercarte de esa forma menos en esta fecha, no tientes a tu surte y renuncia a tus métodos sucios — comenta el bajista. 

— Te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer, no usando _afrodisiacos_ … digo si él me quiere… a quien engaño **_Joey dijo que le desagrado_** … no pasará nada y aunque me humille por tu aprobación no cambiará nada si me detesta incluso si averigua que fui yo el de hace 4 años le dará más razones para odiarme… ¡Mierda, mi cabeza y mi jodido corazón no piensa bien! Se supone que soy un hombre _heterosexual_ pero ahora… ya no sé qué creer bien en lo que deseo hacerle — agacho la mirada ante lo decaído y confundido que estaba. 

— Ay Corey verte así _**me das lastima**_ pero si sigues haciendo estupideces como las de ayer te pateare más fuerte de lo que lo hizo Joey la primera vez que lo conociste, primero si quisieras cambiar la forma en la que te ve empieza por _**no mirarle de esa maldita forma enferma cada que puedes**_ , se más discreto no parezcas un jodido acosador, deja de molestarlo con su _tamaño_ y sobretodo no seas insensible con el tema de Cindy, ella fue alguien importante para él pero lamentablemente murió de una forma terrible — explico y se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa del vocalista al enterarse.

— Lo siento no pensé que ella estuviera muerta… hable muchas estupideces hace rato de su otra amiga… debe odiarme más — admitió el rubio al notar su gran error. 

— Es un tema por el momento delicado quizás con los años sane pero en este momento aún le afecta. Precisamente hace 4 años ella fue asesinada en aquella navidad y la última persona a quien vio fue a Joey, él se siente frustrado por no poder hacer nada y ese tema es delicado aparte él valora a sus amigas nunca las ofendas en su presencia — ciertamente Paul fue conmovido por ver como la expresión del contrario parecía de verdad “ _arrepentido_ ” por lo que hizo y afectado por su descubrimiento.

— Te prometo que no hare nada malo, sé que no me conoces bien pero me esforzaré en no hacer estupideces de nuevo y hacer que Joey sea primero un amigo para siquiera poder _intentar algo_ … quizás solo sigo deslumbrado por el momento de revelación y mis sentimientos cambien, no lo sé, pero me esforzaré para llevarme mejor con él al menos esto beneficiara a la banda si nos llevamos mejor… — el vocalista levantó la mirada un poco mas animado. 

— Solo si Joey te corresponde no tengo problemas en que cruces la línea de “ _amistad_ ” mientras no uses drogas para aprovecharte o joderlo con amenazas no interfiero en lo que sean sus “ _gustos_ ”, no los juzgare pero ten advertido que **si lo dañas te MATARE** — nuevamente Paul le advirtió.

— Ok, no haré nada malo — se sintió un poco asustado por la mirada de Gray. 

— Mas te vale idiota — responde el bajista. 

— En serio pareces tener _un complejo de padre con Jowi_ … — intento bromear ante la situación. — Pero… ¿Si lo ves como un hijo o estás viéndolo como algo más? — ahora le entraban ideas _celosas_.

— Quizás si lo vea como alguien a quien cuidar… lo he conocido no hace mucho como para que digas “ _son amigos de la infancia_ ” pero nos llevamos enseguida bien y ahora **es mi mejor amigo** tanto que no quiero que nadie lo lastime igual eso _**podría sonar sobreprotector**_ — vio como la cara del rubio decaía ante la respuesta. — **_No es nada raro celoso, lo veo como un hijo_** — le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Auch, eso duele — se quejó el rubio ante el golpe. — _Daddy_ Gray no seas malo — enfatizo con un tono exagerado para hacerlo reír. 

— Corey compórtate con Joey o te golpeare de nuevo — respondió el bajista pero esta vez lo hizo con un tono burla. 

— Esta bien _**suegro**_ lo haré pero ya no me pegue — dijo Taylor.

— Ya basta del juego o Joey te escuchará, que te quede claro yo no le diré nada de lo que le hiciste anoche hasta que tu decidas hacerlo no me concierne y por ahora te recomendaría no contarle tu descubrimiento acerca de hace 4 años por la situación actual de ser una fecha tabú deja que sane esa herida. Aclaro no te hagas la idea de que estoy aprobando lo que hiciste sino más bien te estoy dando un consejo de cómo abordar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste para no dañar más a mi amigo — explico el bajista.

— Oh claro, sé que lo aprecias mucho y me golpearás si hago alguna estupidez… bueno yo también creo que sería mejor decirle lo de hace 4 años después cuando ya nos llevemos mejor y no tenga deseos de golpearme si se lo menciono…. Mientras que en lo otro que hicimos ayer… — se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascársela pensando en una buena excusa para no ser golpeado cuando el baterista se entere. 

— Discúlpate por ahora con Joey sin decirle porque y luego piensas en que hacer — ordenó.

— Creo que si… es lo mejor — respondió el vocalista.

— Vamos apúrate a hacerlo, que el omellete que le prepare a Joey si va enfriar — comentó al caminar en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Eso cocinabas _daddy_ Gray? — preguntó con un poco de más confianza para bromearle.

— A Joey le gusta como cocino y me pareció fácil de hacer para su desayuno, cuando suele tener resaca le da mucha hambre — aclara el azabache.

— Lo cuidas mucho _daddy Gray_ , pero no te culpo Joey es tan _ **lindo y chiquito…**_ — Taylor se está dejando llevar por sus pensamientos más íntimos que no diría a nadie pero ya siente _confianza_ en compartirlos con el mayor por esta platica tan profunda.

— Corey ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra frente a Jordison sino te golpeara — añadió Paul.

— Ok, anotado — el rubio levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Pasaron a la cocina donde Paul llevo los platos que ya había preparado para que comieran ellos dos sin embargo con la intromisión o mejor dicho visita de Corey no había comida para tres por lo que le ofreció que comiera un plato de cereal o que se fuera sin comer pero Taylor quería quedarse más tiempo por lo que aceptó la oferta. 

El rubio caminaba con un plato de cereal en sus manos y el bajista llevaba la comida para su amigo, al llegar al comedor no encuentran a Jordison parece que no ha terminado de vestirse. Por lo que les da tiempo para que arreglen la mesa y pongan todo en orden quitando la basura de las cajas de pizza de ayer. Hasta eso Paul es estricto con la limpieza mandando a que el rubio se lave las manos después de quitar todas las migajas de pizza de la mesa que el mismo dejo ayer. 

Al regresar de lavarse las manos vio a Paul que ahora se encontraba acomodando la cátsup en la mesa pero no paso mucho cuando del pasillo venía Joey con una sudadera algo grande ya que es del dueño de la casa.

— ¿Y que hace este pendejo aquí todavía? — Joey señalo enfadado al rubio.

— _**Jowi**_ tus…. — se llevó sus manos a su boca para no reír y mostrar una sonrisa boba por lo _lindo y pequeño_ que le parecía Nathan con la ropa del bajista.

— Perdió la pelea y lo hice llorar como _niñita asustadiza_ , ve su cara le quedara morada al estúpido y me dio lástima que le invite un plato de cereal también dijo que tenía algo que decirte — responde Paul mintiendo tan bien al no decir lo que pasó exactamente.

— ¿Qué mierda vas a decir? — expresó Jordison un poco confundido.

— Lo siento Joey dije estupideces que no tenían sentido sabes aun los efectos del alcohol hablaron por mí, lo siento por expresarme así de tu amiga y te pido que me perdones por ser un pendejo sabes que tendremos que vernos siempre mientras dure la banda por lo que quiero llevarme bien contigo, si deseas golpearme hazlo no te detendré — se disculpó a su manera al arrodillarse tipo caricatura de forma exagerada. 

— Ey Corey ¿estás bien? — hasta Paul le pareció extraña esa disculpa.

— Parece que lo golpeaste demasiado al estúpido — se burló. — Está bien Corey ven — le hizo seña que se acercara.

— ¿Qué pasa Joey? — se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia este con una cara llena de _esperanza_ al verlo pedir que se acerque.

— _**Dame un abrazo**_ — extendió los brazos el baterista.

— ¿Qué? — Paul se sorprendió mucho ante esta petición de su amigo.

— Ok… — Taylor se agacho un poco para abrazarlo, era sumamente feliz por esta acción de su compañero.

— Lo de ayer, si hicimos algo que quede como algo producto del alcohol. **No soy gay** ni tú tampoco, vivamos nuestras vidas como hasta ahora siendo simplemente compañeros de la banda que no hacen nada más que crear música y ya no vuelvas a intentar nada raro. _**Ten una maldita feliz navidad lejos de mi vista**_ — dijo le baterista de forma calmada y seria como si no estuviera _enojado_.

— Está bien Joey … — el vocalista estaba demasiado feliz por tenerlo así que no le importaba el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras de rechazo a lo que pasó anoche aunque no es como si tuviera que escuchar “ _si seamos felices de ahora en adelante como novios_ ” si empezó todo producto del alcohol y afrodisiacos. 

Gray estaba que no se creía tal escena de ver como Joey había _pedido un abrazo_ al vocalista, le parecía _demasiado raro_ …

Y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando presencio como Jordison uso su rodilla para golpear la entrepierna del rubio al tenerlo distraído. Fue tanto el dolor de Corey que lanzó un quejido considerablemente fuerte con una grosería no entendible producto de encogerse de dolor mientras Joey lo pateo para derribarlo y tenerlo de nuevo en el suelo. 

— _**Vete a la mierda Corey, esto no es un final feliz**_ para el maldito beso que dices que paso ayer y el de hoy — le enseño el dedo del medio para luego patearlo. 

— Jo…wi — intentaba hablar para calmarlo pero sabe que él solo ha creado esta mierda con intentar _conseguir algo_ con el baterista a base de ponerlo ebrio.

— Puta madre que no me llames así — pateo de nuevo al vocalista a pesar de que su cuerpo sienta dolor producto de la caída y la “ _actividad_ ” que no recuerda de anoche.

— Joey la comida esta lista y se va enfriar — le llamo Paul mientras se acerca. — Vamos a lavarnos las manos que se enfría la comida y no quiero lavar el piso, la sangre es muy dificil de quitar tienes que cuidar de tu mano que no se lastime mas — quito a su amigo para que dejara de golpear al rubio al darle algo de _lastima_.

— Ok… pero a ti tampoco te estoy perdonando por lo que hiciste hace rato así que págame con hacer unos hot cakes y unas papas fritas, pollo frito y … — empezó a citar más comida mientras está siendo orillado de la escena y siendo empujado a la cocina.

— Sí, ya está, pero considera tratar al estúpido de Corey como una persona que es un compañero de trabajo porque ya le invite un plato de cereal y no quiero que nos quedemos sin un integrante de la banda — menciona Gray al entrar a la cocina.

— Quizás lo haga… no aseguro nada — Joey lavaba sus manos. 

Por lo visto no será fácil llevarse bien con Joey porque lo ha hecho enojar pero quizás con suerte todo empiece a cambiar en algunos años cuando ya no sea un tema tabú esta fecha del 24 de diciembre por aquel terrible día de trabajo lleno de pérdidas para ambos, _**puede que todo mejore cuando lo empiece a ver como un amigo y no como un saco de box**_ bueno todo depende de cómo se comporte Taylor. 

Mientras tanto el vocalista se intenta levantar para limpiarse la sangre que le ha salido en la nariz, justo cuando creía que ya nadie más lo iba golpear vine Joey a hacerlo pero de cierta forma agradece que al menos este tema ya está siendo tratado y no es como si hubiera hecho lo más correcto anoche como para no pedir ser tratado de esta forma. 

Sabe que se lo merece incluso agradece que Paul le haya “ _ayudado_ ” y no pase a mayores esta golpiza a pesar de que era algo que le ofreció como disculpas a Joey (se sintiera libre de golpearlo). 

Los pensamientos acerca de Joey fluyen cada vez mas en Corey cuando comprueba que su nariz deja de sangrar....

_No esperaba este final pero no lo culpo aun no entendemos que pasa con el otro…_

_Sabía que mi final feliz no se iba a dar cuando empecé usando un truco bajo como el alcohol y los afrodisíacos._

_Joey solo espero que algún día pueda decirte que yo fui el estúpido que te beso hace 4 años y ahora está obsesionado con tenerte…_

_maldita navidad no me trajo nada…_

_no, no es cierto._

_Me trajo un regalo adelantado de tener a Joey y la experiencia de saber que saben sus besos como su cuerpo…_

_Maldita sea ya me estoy excitando de pensar en solo como gime y aprieta…_

_Quizás este sea un final incierto para tu resolución a lo que sientes por mi pero creeré en un futuro donde pueda besarte sin que me golpees por hacerlo…_

_¡Jowi, feliz navidad! es lo que quiero decirte en el futuro cuando ya superes tu tristeza por esta fecha…_

_Solo espera…_

_Jowi, un día creare un futuro donde tu sientas la misma atracción que tengo por ti y sea reciproco mientras solo me queda este jodido recuerdo tan bello de anoche…_

_Joey agradezco que hayas trabajado ese día hace cuatro años porque te pude....._

_Conocer._

_Y pude sentirme atraido por ti._

_🐱Fi_ _**n 🐾** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salio un Corey bien simp pero asi lo quería, lo volvio loco Joey con solo besarlo.... Pero mas que nada que hayan follado 👌
> 
> Joey le hizo dudar de su heterosexualidad tan facilmente.
> 
> Aqui Gray solo tiene complejo de padre sobreprotector y nada raro. No hay nada de shipps, solo es amistad llevada al "extremo" como recurso cómico.
> 
> Se que muchos se decepcionaran por este final tan abierto y nada romantico pero necesitaba mostrar que hubo consecuencias "realistas" por lo que hizo Corey y no siempre va ser correspondido tan facilmente como a veces los ponen. Me gusto la idea de retratar un poco como inicio un posible romance de forma inusual y con dejar a la imaginación si Corey lo consiguió.
> 
> Me lei algunos fanfics donde siempre Joey es quien ruega y llora por Corey asi que ahora en mi fic es Taylor quien le tocó darse cuenta de que es estar loco por un Jordison que tiene pinta de ser hetero y no el tipico "pasivo afeminado" que parece cliche yaoi.  
> Ok perdonen si suena duro lo ultimo que comenté, respeto y tambien suele gustarme algunos cliches del yaoi.  
> Todos tenemos gustos culposos con los clichés ... 
> 
> Se que todos tienen su forma de retratar a los personajes pero esta vez asi es la mia con un Joey que le dio guerra a Corey, si te desagrado mi escrito ignoralo. 
> 
> Es todo....
> 
> Bye 🐱

**Author's Note:**

> para que no fuera un oneshot tan largo lo he separado por partes. Quise usar una "introducción" larga porque al final de la historia entenderán que era necesario(?
> 
> Hasta aquí será lo único "mas hetero" que verán porque se viene el yaoi zukulento 7w7


End file.
